Beginning Trainer's Guide to Pokémon
by Kuraselache
Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when training them. Permanently on hold.
1. Of Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

* * *

_**Grass Pokémon are often considered the easiest starters for many young trainers beginning their Pokémon journey. They are docile, easy to raise and usually maintain gentle temperaments, even throughout their complete evolutions.**_

**Name:** Bulbasaur**  
Classification:** Seed Pokémon**  
Type:** Grass/Poison**  
Number:** #01 (Kanto)**  
Evolution:** Bulbasaur – Ivysaur (level 16) – Venusaur (level 32)**  
Height:** 2 ft 4 in (0.7 m)**  
Weight:** 15.2 pounds (6.9 kg)**  
Habitat:** Deciduous forests/tropical jungles/mangroves.

**Description:** Many scientists and Pokémon professors have difficulty deciding what species category Bulbasaur and its evolutions belong to, as they exhibit traits of both plants and animals (specifically reptiles). They have hearts, brains and tissue matter much like an animal, yet their internal digestive system are unique and almost 'plant-like', while their blood consists of a much higher water content than found in true animals. To further the mystery, instead of possessing red blood cells like typical animals, their 'blood' actually consists of tightly-packed chloroplasts instead. Their bulbs and flowers obtain the energy Bulbasaur and its evolutions require through photosynthesis, using light and carbon dioxide to synthesize food and energy.

Bulbasaur resembles a reptilian creature, possessing physical features of both toads and 'primitive' dinosaurs. Its most notable feature, however, is the large bulb upon its back, which grows from a seed planted on its back when it is born. The mother Pokémon is usually the one who plants this seed onto her offspring's back, although the father can produce a similar seed needed should the mother not be around during this time (or happens to be a different Pokémon such as Ditto) It is essential that the young Bulbasaur in question gets a Venusaur's seed (or Ivysaur in lesser known cases), for Bulbasaur will not be able to feed unless it does. The young Bulbasaur can survive for several days without a bulb however, as it retains the last of its yolk within its unusual stomach. If for some reason that the mother or father Pokémon cannot or will not produce the seed needed, there is time for the trainer to be able to procure one from a willing Ivysaur/Venusaur that is not the Pokémon's parent. Possessing a seed that isn't from its own parent does not seem to detract from its strength or growth potential, although if it does breed, it will pass on the genes from the Ivysaur/Venusaur whom gave it the seed instead, rather than the genes from the Bulbasaur's 'true' parents that created the Pokémon itself. It is for this very reason that few parental Pokémon willingly refuse to give the baby Bulbasaur a seed. The bulb is noted to be similar to the mushrooms of Paras and Parasect, which are also planted at birth. However, Bulbasaur and its bulb share a symbiotic relationship, rather than a parasitic one as shared by Paras and Parasect.

**Behaviour: **Bulbasaur and its evolutions are well noted to be amongst the most gentle and docile of Kanto's starter Pokémon. They are not naturally aggressive, and typically enjoy being cared for by loving trainers. This trait persists even into its final evolution stage, and many Venusaur are happy to give their trainers rides on their backs (supported by their considerable flowers, of course). They are gentle and know their own strength, so trainers have little to fear should their Pokémon need to handle them somehow. Their vines, which are strong enough to shatter stone, are gentle enough to pick up their trainers and carry them around. Although not exactly playful Pokémon, Bulbasaur and its evolutions often have a sense of humour, and will occasionally play tricks on their trainers. Such tricks often involve usage of their vines, one popular trick in particular being to tap their trainer on one shoulder (causing them to turn their heads in that direction), and stealing something while they're not looking. They return the stolen item soon after, with innocent smiles that could charm even the hardest of hearts.

**Diet: **Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur do not eat much, instead gaining most of their nutrients from the sunlight that they absorb into their bulbs/flowers, and the soil in the forests which they occasionally consume to gain essential minerals, bacterium and vitamins. Their easy dietary care is yet another reason why they are so popular amongst beginning trainers, as the beginning trainer often doesn't have as much money to spend on specific diets that the more serious trainers tend to have. They require minimal amounts of food, and often never need be fed at all if they are allowed to spend some time roaming free in forests to forage for their own meals. Supervision will be required however, as wild Pokémon such as Spearow may fiercely attack your own Pokémon or even you if they feel that you're intruding upon their territory. Bulbasaur are weak against Flying-types, so extra care must be taken to ensure their safety against aerial predators or attackers.

Despite not requiring food in the same way most other Pokémon do, Bulbasaur, Ivysaur and Venusaur will usually eat berries offered to them by trusted trainers, and many delight in the occasional poffin or Pokéblock. Their sense of taste is not highly acute (as indicated by the consumption of soil), and the stronger flavours and textures of poffins or pokéblocks can be much appreciated. They will also occasionally dine on tender, young vegetables, and offering your hungry Bulbasaur/Ivysaur/Venusaur a warm (not hot) broth of hearty green vegetables (spinach is often a huge favourite) is a sure-fire way of gaining your Pokémon's love and affection.

**With Children: **Bulbasaur are very good Pokémon with children, and as such are widely considered to be the best starter Pokémon within the Kanto region. They are usually gentle and easily taken care of, and are quite hardy creatures across many regions. However, beginning trainers starting from colder regions are not usually offered Bulbasaur, and must be captured in the wild as Bulbasaur do not enjoy cold weather and will likely become sick if kept within such an area. It is not just the cold that makes the Pokémon unwell, but also the weather associated with cold weather, such as wind, rain, hail and snow, all of which prevent the Seed Pokémon from being able to absorb sunlight properly. Younger children must be taught to be gentle with Bulbasaur (as well as its later evolutions), as they can be delicate creatures. While gentle, Bulbasaur do not enjoy rough play or loud noises, and may accidentally spray stun spore if upset. While they can spray poisonous spores, it is not lethal to humans, and even a young child will only feel unwell for several hours. The same cannot be said for Ivysaur or Venusaur however, as their poison is much more potent and can lead to fatalities. To date, there have been very few recorded cases of death caused by Ivy/Venusaur. The only intentional death was that of a Pokémon poacher, who was trampled by an irate female Venusaur after the poacher was caught attempting to steal her eggs. Other deaths included were those of people accidentally inhaling or ingesting the toxic spores found in the flowers of Venusaur, and as such were deaths of freak accidents rather than malice intended by the Pokémon itself.

**TRAINER'S NOTE:** Being both Grass-type and Poison-type Pokémon, Bulbasaur have an affinity with plants, both innocuous as well as more dangerous such as stinging nettles and deadly nightshade. Bulbasaur and its evolutions are intelligent enough to know which plants are dangerous to your health, and which plants are safe to consume. If allowed to roam free along with you on your journey, they can be very helpful in helping you to find food, as well as deciding what is safe for you to eat and what isn't. As such, if you are trying to pick what seem to be delicious red berries, and your Pokémon is swatting your hands away from them with its Vine Whip, it is best to heed their warning. They know what is good for you, and what isn't. Continued pursuit of dangerous berries may result in your annoyed Pokémon firing its Stun/Sleep Spore at you before dragging your semi-conscious body away from the offending berry bush. While some people may see this as comical or cute, Bulbasaur and its evolutions are highly protective of their trainers and do not take their protective duties lightly at all.

_**Upon Evolution**** – Ivysaur and Venusaur**_

**Ivysaur** evolves at level 16, and often evolves after several weeks with a caring trainer and plenty of sunshine and exercise. Upon evolution, their care remains such the same as ever. Being considerably larger and heavier than before, they cannot be carried around like Bulbasaur can, except by strong adult trainers. They also lose the ability to stand on their hind legs at this stage, leading to loss of greater mobility (i.e.: lengthy running, jumping and leaping), but gaining much strength and endurance as a result of evolution. Their toxic spores are much more potent than their previous evolutions, and careless handling can potentially lead to the death of the very young, the sickly or the elderly. However, most Ivysaur are as gentle as their previous evolutions, and people have little to fear of one unless you are threatening its trainer. Should you decide to threaten the trainer of an Ivysaur, its gentle disposition will vanish instantly and the Pokémon will quickly become rather dangerous. Most people usually do not stick around long enough to find out just what an angry Ivysaur would do exactly.

**Venusaur** evolve at level 32, usually within the first year after they are first obtained as Bulbasaur. Venusaur are extremely large and heavy, and cannot be picked up. However, another strong Pokémon, such as Machoke, can aid in helping to lift or move a Venusaur should the need somehow rise. Venusaur much larger than their previous evolutions, yet retain much of the gentle attitude of its starter form. Being the final evolution of its line, Venusaur are extremely powerful Pokémon and can learn 'ultimate' moves such as Frenzy Plant and Giga Impact. Their poisonous spores are very potent, and are often used in Antidote research medicine, in a similar fashion as to how people use snake venom to cure poisonous bites. It is at this stage that Venusaur no longer require food, instead gaining almost all they need from sunshine, water or soil. They will still appreciate a good poffin or Pokéblock however, and like Bulbasaur and Ivysaur, will delight in a tasty vegetable broth. Venusaur are considerably easier to keep than Blastoise and Charizard, and are often kept by their trainer until the very end of their lives. Due to how loving these Pokémon can be of their trainers, they often never wish to return to the wild, and if forcibly released, may never stop following the one who raised them for so long. However, if its beloved trainer suddenly dies, Venusaur's flower will wilt and its petals will fall off, leading to the Pokémon's death shortly afterwards. Nobody knows exactly why this happens, but it seems that without their trainer anymore, they simply die of a broken heart. Oddly enough, this does not occur in the wild, although the Pokémon will mourn the deaths of its loved ones for days on end, they move on eventually. Perhaps the bond between trainer and Pokémon is stronger than we first imagined...

**Difficulty Rating:** 2/10. Bulbasaur and its evolutions are highly recommended for the beginning Pokémon trainer, especially for children who are still learning how to take care of their very first Pokémon. Few Pokémon are easier to care for than this one, and are amongst the best choices for young trainers who are still unsure as to what training is all about.


	2. About Your Darkrai

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them...

* * *

**  
To previous reviewers...**

**iLike2EatPiez:** Thank you very much for the kind review! I fancied doing something different, although I don't intend to do one on every single Pokémon, I will take requests if any trainers out there are curious as to learn how to take care of their favourite Pokémon.****

Shonen Hero: Hahaha, thank you very much.

* * *

_**Dark Pokémon can be surprisingly easy to look after, despite their often negative stereotypes. For many young trainers beginning their Pokémon journey, they can be wild and unpredictable, and it is not advised that beginning trainers capture and train a Dark-type Pokémon until they have at least earned a few badges, and are certain that they can handle a potentially dangerous specimen.**_

**Name:** Darkrai  
**Classification:** Pitch-Black Pokémon  
**Type:** Dark (Legendary)  
**Number:** #491 (Sinnoh)  
**Evolution:** None.  
**Height:** 4 ft 11 in (1.5 m)  
**Weight:** 110.5 pounds (50.1 kg)  
**Habitat:** Unknown.

_Due to a surge of trainers managing to obtain a Darkrai overseas, I have heard several cases of these Pokémon __**seriously**__ disliking their new trainers, leading to some very nasty incidents. I hear that people are talking of getting themselves a Darkrai in the UK later this month, and as such I have compiled research in order to help people understand their new Pokémon, as well as learning of its origins._

**Description:** Darkrai resembles a dark and sinister ghost, although surprisingly, it is actually a Dark-type, and not a Ghost-type Pokémon at all. Much like a Ghost-type however, it is able to become gaseous in nature and pass through solid objects like its distant cousins, meld into the shadows and even change its own form if it wishes to do so. Its main body colour is a solid jet-black, as indicated by its Classification name. Its head, although small compared to the rest of its body, has long flowing white hair that is lighter than human hair, and has the consistency of smoke. It can use the hair to protect its more fragile 'face' from attacks. This hair obscures much of its facial features however, often covering up one of its eerie eyes. Its eyes are bright blue with slit-like white pupils, giving it an almost alien or other-worldly appearance.

Its head is quite small compared to the rest of its body, and its 'neck' is surrounded by a strange necklace of blood-red, trap-like projections that are similar to a Misdreavus' necklace. Its hands are sharply clawed and its arms are muscular, with parts of its shoulder appearing tattered. The top of its body is connected to the lower half by a thin waist, that looks as if it is squished by the upper half of Darkrai's body and gives it an 'hourglass' figure. Parts of its body seem to trail off into nothingness, like tattered ribbons growing thinner at the ends. It appears to have no feet, although it is able to extend stilt-like appendages from its tattered-appearing torso in order to steady itself when descending to the ground. It mainly chooses to hover, gliding from place to place with silence and stealth.****

Pokémon Mythology: In the distant past, Darkrai was often blamed for a wide variety of sleeping problems, not only for its infamous ability in dragging helpless victims into endless nightmares, but also lesser known incidents such as causing night-terrors within young children, and apnea in sleeping adults. When causing its nightmares, Darkrai often hovers close to its chosen victim and presses one of its clawed hands on their chests, giving the sleeper the impression of their chests being compressed in slumber. Occasionally, the Pokémon even goes as far as lying on top of its sleeping victim, possibly inspiring the ancient legends of Succubi and Incubi. I am unsure as to why Darkrai behaves in such a peculiar manner, since it doesn't normally seem to like physical contact, but it may be to physically restrain its victims during sleep and prevent them from harming themselves (or attracting attention, as victims will thrash, can fall out of bed or wake up screaming). Several people have told me of a condition called 'sleep paralysis', where they have woken up and found themselves to be unable to move, and speak specifically of a 'heavy feeling' on their chest. It is unknown if they had been visited by a passing Darkrai (or simply had a bad night's sleep), but persistent sleeping problems may point towards a malicious or unusually attracted Pokémon haunting a favourite victim.

Research on Darkrai's induced nightmares consist of commonly experienced nightmares, such being chased by something frightening (your subconscious sensing the Pokémon), drowning (caused by pressure on the chest), being trapped (same with 'drowning'), left by somebody you love (unknown reasons as to why Darkrai causes these dreams, jealousy perhaps?), becoming injured (nightmares of rape are commonly experienced by young women), your teeth falling out (feelings of weakness or loss of power), becoming naked in public (do you have self-conscious issues?), as well as missing important events such as catching a plane, being contacted by the dead and of natural disasters. Recently I spoke with a concerned young woman who had been experiencing terrible nightmares of being attacked by her ex boyfriend, but there have been no known cases of Darkrai sexually assaulting its victims. As such, these nightmares are believed to be highly realistic (and frightening) visions caused by its Bad Dreams ability. I am unsure if Darkrai deliberately induces specific dreams to get to its victims, or its power simply brings out of the worst of our terrors, but I shall continue my research in an attempt to understand these mysterious creatures. ****

Behaviour: Temperament-wise, Darkrai is similar to most other Dark-type Pokémon, such as Sneasel or Tyranitar. They take time in trusting and getting to know their new trainers, and often dislike humans upon first being captured or obtained. Darkrai, as far as the ones I've encountered, tend not to be vicious, but maintain rather bitter and malevolent attitudes towards those they dislike. I am unsure if this trait comes from their Dark or Legendary nature, or even a combination of both. I am certain that they do not respect those they do not like, and unless you possess at least eight gym badges as a sign of trainer competence (or treat it very well), your Darkrai will not bother to listen to you at all during battle.

Gaining your Darkrai's trust is pretty much the same process as with any other Dark-type, albeit on a longer time scale. Several simple ways to gain your Dark Pokémon's trust is simply to treat it well, letting it out of its Pokéball often and giving it some sense of freedom (allowing it to roam free at night is often the best way to gain its favour and trust). Even if it happens to dislikes you, your Pokémon will not run away from you if you do this. In return for allowing it its freedom during the night, it will stay away from you when you wish to go to sleep and will avoid preying upon your dreams. Upon daylight breaking, your Darkrai will soon return to you and allow itself to be returned to its Pokéball. It may not seem obvious by the sullen way it glances in your direction as it disappears back into its Pokéball, but your Pokémon will greatly appreciate the freedom you allow it at night and begin to feel much more at ease around you.

**  
**Darkrai are extremely intelligent, and can understand and even speak human language. Their spoken language skills are not the best, as they communicate far better telepathically than with speaking, but a telepathic bond is only possible when Darkrai and its trainer are exceptionally close. To other humans they aren't as close to, they will speak only when needed, using few words to get their point across. Despite being apparently genderless, their voices are often deep and masculine, and often seem to prefer the company of human females rather than that of human males. They have been known to take on human forms, although it is unknown if Darkrai takes on random features or retains memory of significant humans from their past (and go on to mimic their features). Despite their proud and bitter attitudes, should you manage to befriend one and gain its love and respect, you will have a loyal friend that will stick with you throughout life and will defend you with its own life should things ever come to that.****

TRAINER'S NOTE: Darkrai are NOT playful Pokémon, nor do they enjoy the company or affection of humans as readily as other Pokémon tend to. They MAY appreciate gentle petting or a soft hug when injured, unwell or distressed, but that's as far as most trainers can go with them. If your Darkrai does not enjoy being touched, it may decide to scratch you lightly with its clawed hands out of irritation. If your Darkrai doesn't enjoy you playing with it or petting it, do not test its patience. It can do far more damage to you if it feels like it.****

Diet: Darkrai's diet usually consists of the dreams they collect from sleeping foes in battle, although they will accept berries and poffins as substitutes if they aren't used in battle very often. During a fight, Darkrai actually feeds via its Bad Dreams ability, and keeping it confined for long periods of time may end up in your hungry Pokémon targeting **you** for its future meals instead. Just because they can accept berries and poffins doesn't mean that they always will, and if you have a finicky eater that refuses all but the nightmares it feeds upon in battle, you may end up with more on your hands than you bargained for. Like many Dark-types, Darkrai's sense of taste is highly sensitive, and they can easily detect the slightest variations in the taste of food or water. Curiously, they don't seem to respond very well to sweet flavours unlike other Pokémon. Whether this is because they don't like sweets, or because they have difficulty distinguishing such flavours remains unclear.****

With Children: Surprisingly, Darkrai can be trusted around young children, and many Darkrai will happily play with and protect their young charges (as well as their trainers) from any sort of danger, although adult supervision is always recommended with Pokémon around young children. If a child is too boisterous or noisy for your Darkrai, it will seep away into the shadows and hide itself until the offending child in question has settled down or left. Wild Darkrai occasionally nest in the dreams of children, as such of the famous case of Canalave when a sailor's child was pulled into an endless nightmare. An enterprising young trainer ventured to Full Moon Island and gained a Lunar Wing from the Legendary Pokémon Cresselia, ensuring the boy's safety in the end. Despite wild Darkrai's attempts on children, 'tame' Darkrai will refrain from inflicting nightmares on children, leading my research to believe that they simply may not be very good in distinguishing the difference between adult and child dreams rather than instinctively targeting what they believe to be 'easy meals'.****

WARNING: Darkrai is a Legendary Pokémon, and as such will outlive any mere human. Patience is a virtue that these majestic creatures possess in abundance, and while they will tolerate a trainer that doesn't respect them, once they are released (or escape) however, that is a different story. A mistreated Pokémon is a dangerous Pokémon indeed, and a mistreated Darkrai is quite possibly the most dangerous Pokémon you could ever hope to get on the wrong side on. It is not dangerous in the sense of, say, an enraged Nidoking, which will physically attack its victims with slashing teeth, lashing tails and goring horns, but rather dangerous in the sense of attempting to cause mental and emotional damage that can scar for life. Even should a trainer attempt to protect themselves from an angry Darkrai's wrath by the protective use of a Lunar Wing, they will simply wait and watch for the right moment in which to exact their revenge. They will wait for years if need be.**  
**

A Pokémon trainer I knew several years ago did not heed my warnings to look after the Darkrai he had managed to capture on a distant island overseas, and instead decided to make it to hate him as much as possible in order to make use of Frustration in battle. The usage of bitter medicine and deliberate fainting tactics by pitting it against wild Fighting-type Pokémon soon led to a very upset Pokémon, and the Darkrai grew to despise him so much that it simply ignored its trainer's commands in battle and eventually turned on him in the end. Upon being put to sleep by its Dark Void attack, he released it due to its ferocious aggression towards him, but as far as I know, that Darkrai is still stalking its old, abusive trainer, haunting his nightmares with terrifying visions every new moon. It has stalked him for at least four years now, and shows no sign in relenting with its psychological night attacks. He is but a shadow of his former self these days, and every new moon, despite his hardest to stay awake, his last conscious sight is of the darkness coming for him, with a pair of hate-filled blue eyes burning into his own.****

Breeding: As such, Darkrai is a legendary Pokémon, and does not breed with any other Pokémon. However, there are several Darkrai across the world, leading to a slight possibility that breeding may be possible, but no Darkrai have ever bred in captivity. They can maintain close friendships with other Dark-type Pokémon however, such as Skuntank and Umbreon, but they do not love other Pokémon in the way they can come to love humans. There is no further known data on the Pitch-Black Pokémon.****

Difficulty Rating: (VERY DIFFICULT) 7/10. Darkrai is a highly dangerous Pokémon in the wrong hands, and I sincerely do NOT recommend anyone training one save for the most experienced of Pokémon trainers. Although they can be sweet to those they love and care for, and alluring to those who admire Dark-types (or other sinister Pokémon), they are simply too dangerous for those who are too inexperienced or too heavy-handed to look after them. Under NO circumstances should you EVER mistreat your Darkrai, or even give it the impression that you are treating it less favourably compared to your other Pokémon. I simply cannot stress this last point enough. All Pokémon should, ideally, be treated with as much respect as possible, but even more so if you intend to keep a Legendary for any period of time (particularly one as dangerous as Darkrai). You have been warned.


	3. Charmander, Charmeleon and Charizard

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

* * *

**  
To previous reviewers...**

**ScytheRider:** Thank you for the lovely review! I was going for a more descriptive, in-depth look into these Pokémon, as the games/show doesn't usually describe as much as I'd like to hear. I'm glad that you and other readers are enjoying this, and I'll try and do twenty chapters (or more) if I think of what to do after this. This chapter is dedicated to you.

**writer's block 2000:** Thank you for your lovely review also! I try to think on what these Pokémon would really be like, as the games/show isn't often as descriptive as I'd like. The next chapter shall be dedicated to you, where we'll begin on a popular Water-type starter. I'll try and do more starters as well.

* * *

**_  
Fire-type Pokémon_**_ **are often considered to be the hardest of the three types of starter Pokémon to train,** **not only for their destructive power and dangerous elements, but also their fiercely domineering natures. They are not usually recommended as a trainer's first-time Pokémon, and are best managed by confident, more experienced trainers.**_****

Name: Charmander**  
Classification:** Lizard Pokémon**  
Type: **Fire (Charizard changes into a dual Fire/Flying-type)**  
Number:** #04 (Kanto)**  
Evolution:** Charmander – Charmeleon (level 16) – Charizard (level 36)**  
Height:** 2′00″ (0.6 m)**  
Weight:** 18.7 lbs. (8.5 kg)**  
Habitat:** Volcanoes/hot underground caverns/areas of recent volcanic activity.****

Description: Charmander is an unusual kind of reptilian Pokémon, which resembles a bipedal orange lizard with some dinosaur-like qualities. As you'll see from the following section, a Charmander's resemblance to a reptile is literally only skin-deep, and this resemblance becomes more distant with each passing evolution. As they frequent volcanic and other hot areas, their scales are a rich orange-yellow in order to blend in with the heat, and their large blue eyes are complex and unusual. The ends of their tails are constantly ablaze with a small flame, and many trainers can indicate the health of their Pokémon by how strong the flame appears. A weakly or sickly Charmander usually has a flame that seems dim and persistently flickers, and immediate care must be taken to ensure that the flame does not fade and die out. Their round, blue eyes give them a cute 'babyish' look, which makes them popular with young trainers. Few people realize that they are actually covered by a reflective layer (not unlike cats, for instance) which helps the Pokémon to see in dark or smoky areas. This reflective layer makes their eyes appear blue, and is a trait that stays with them throughout the entirety of their evolution.

Their delicate scales are attached only by the first few layers of skin, and are mainly attached by their centers. When the body relaxes or contracts, the skin underneath the scales tend to fold and wrinkle, though the interlocking scales give the Charmander a fairly smooth look. These scales darken when evolving into Charmeleon, as these scales have become thicker and rougher in order to protect their bodies in battle. A single 'horn' adorns their skull, although they don't seem to have much of a use for them apart from enhancing their appearance. Their bellies and undersides turn chalk-white, contrasting strongly with their blood-red scales. Chameleons are proud of their appearance, and often intimidate enemies and prey alike by rearing up to full height and exposing their pallid bellies. This distracts their foes/prey long enough for their thick, muscular tail to come into action. While not much larger than their previous evolution, Chameleon's tail muscles are strong enough the lift the weight of five grown men, making their lashing tails almost as dangerous as their flames.

Upon evolving into Charizard, their size and appearance change dramatically. Gone are the blood-red scales and stark-white bellies, for their colours have turned to the milder phase that Charmander used to exhibit before evolution. This is perhaps because Charizard no longer require such an intimidating physical appearance in order to defend themselves. Certainly their massive size, powerful wings and an ability to breathe fire hot enough to melt boulders prove more than enough deterrence to other Pokémon whom might dare think to attack such a formidable foe. As such, Charizard often has a calmer attitude than Charmeleon, although with their greater strength, new-found ability to fly and fierce, almost arrogant pride can put even an experienced Pokémon trainer's handling skills to the test.****

Behaviour: Charmander is a docile and easy-going Pokémon, compared to its later evolutions which become more aggressive and head-strong as they grow bigger and stronger. They are easiest to handle at a young age, and with patient training, trainers can ensure that their Charmander remains mellow in the later stages of its evolution. They are highly curious, and often like to investigate new places and meeting new people/Pokémon. Trainers must ensure that their Pokémon does not become too curious and wander off, which may lead into your Pokémon getting lost or even placing itself in danger. Very young Charmander don't realize how dangerous water can be to them, and there have been sad cases of them falling into rivers and swimming pools. They are not native to areas with lots of water, and generally lack the instinct of many other Fire-types possess to stay away from water.

They are good with other young Pokémon of similar size and strength, as they are social creatures that enjoy playing with others. In the wild, Charmander often play with other Pokémon, usually their siblings and other native Fire-types such as Magmar, Magby and Slugma. This social trait often remains in trainer's Charmanders, as they delight in getting to know their trainers and other Pokémon in the 'team'. However, trainers must note this trait will disappear once Charmander evolves into Charmeleon, and your happy-go-lucky Charmander is likely to become an aggressive Pokémon that prefers to rough-house and tussle with others, rather than sit down and play nicely. Once they have evolved into Charizard, they tend to settle down and aren't as playfully-aggressive anymore, preferring to fly and bask in the sunlight rather than wrestle with others.****

TRAINER'S NOTE: Charmander's (and its later evolutions) most notable feature is the flame burning on the tip of its tail, which ignites and burns there from birth. If the flame burns strongly with healthy red-orange colours, the Pokémon is happy and healthy. White-blue flames indicate excitement or anger, and small, pale flames indicate stress, poor health and sickliness. The flame doesn't easily go out on a healthy Charmander, and can resist being doused out from attacks by water Pokémon or even submerged completely for a short while. Healthy Charmander usually just faint in battle if struck by strong water attacks, although weak/sick Charmander risk the flame going out completely. If their flame goes out, the Pokémon will quickly fall into a comatose state and die, as it is their flame which keeps their heart beating. Without the heat from their tails, their blood quickly cools and the Pokémon will soon succumb to rapid heart failure. It is possible to resuscitate a Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard whose tail flame has gone out however, but this must be done quickly if the Pokémon's life is to be saved.__

Resuscitation: Wiping the tail end dry, dipping it in paraffin oil and reigniting the flame by the use of a lighter or match can help restart the flame and revive the Pokémon from its comatose state, although using this practice is strongly criticized by many trainers and professors alike. Prevention is better than cure, and allowing your Pokémon to get into such a state may cause serious issues, even if the Pokémon is revived. Pokémon that have had near-death experiences can exhibit signs of stress, depression and emotional turmoil from the result of almost dying, much like people who have undergone similar experiences. Despite controversy on the resuscitation method, this practice has undeniably saved the life of young Charmander who have accidentally fallen into water more than once.****

Diet: Charmander's diet is the usual omnivorous diet of most Pokémon, with a mixture of berries, fruits, vegetables, carrion and whatever else they can find. As with most other Pokémon, they happily accept flavorsome pokéblocks and poffins. The few places where Charmander can be seen in the wild, they often hunt and gather in small packs, and will call other of their kind over if any sort of food is found. Like Bulbasaur, if you allow your Charmander some freedom during your travels and allow it to walk with you, they can be helpful in finding food and sensing danger, as their sense of smell is quite powerful. It will also call for you if it manages to find food by itself, or sees something that it thinks you may find interesting.

Upon evolving into Charmeleon, its dietary preferences change and it begins to introduce new things into its own diet. Coal, in particular, is the most significant dietary change, and offering your Pokémon a lump of coal (though it may seem odd), will be taken by your Pokémon with relish as the coal provides vitamins which intensifies the power of its flames as well aid in digesting food (see below with 'grit'). Wild Charmander and Charmeleon usually live around active volcanoes, and will eat the smouldering remains of volcanic magma. Scientists believe that they don't eat coal just for the improved fire power, as it is usually the older Charmeleon who seem to eat the most considering they are preparing themselves to evolve into Charizard. Certainly with the evolution of Charizard, a Flying-type Pokémon, it eats coal in the same way that birds eat grit to store in their gizzard. Storing coal in their bellies intensifies their fire even more so, increasing their power in battles as well as providing a tasty meal that is chock full of vitamins and minerals.****

With Children: Not recommended for very young children. Charmander are not aggressive Pokémon and often enjoy playing with children, Pokémon and their trainers, but their tail flames are extremely hot and can tempt very young children into touching the flame. They also scare easily, and may spit smoke and embers if suddenly spooked or harmed. Their later evolutions, Charmeleon and Charizard, do not enjoy playing as much as their starter evolution, and should be kept away from small children at all times. They are perfectly safe around older children, however, and can enjoy the company of other people who aren't their trainers.****

NOTES ON FLYING: When Charmander finally evolves into Charizard, many trainers often like to teach their Pokémon how to fly, and enjoy riding on their backs in order to travel to distant towns and areas. Charizard greatly enjoy making use of their newly acquired ability of flying, spreading their powerful wings and soaring into the sky. For trainers, many Charizard enjoy the chance to show off their impressive strength by allowing their trainers to come along for the ride as well. Although Charizard are strong, I would not advise riding your Pokémon if you weigh more than your Charizard does, as carrying you any lengthy distance may cause harm to their necks and/or backs.

* * *

_**  
If you decide that you wish to fly on your Charizard, there are several important things to learn on how to ensure both you and your Pokémon's safety, and how to make flight as pleasant an experience as possible for both you and your Pokémon.**_

A Flying Pokémon's biggest problem in flight is getting itself aloft in the first place, and this is more difficult with the added burden of a rider. Given the chance, most Charizard prefer to launch themselves off cliffs or mountainsides, where they can gain speed and momentum by folding their wings into a short dive. Certainly wild Charizard employ this tactic as often as possible, as they usually live in volcanic regions where warm updrafts aid in lifting them into the air, and mountainous areas where they can leap off great heights and into the air with ease. Trained Charizard usually take flight by leaping into the air, pushing themselves upwards by thumping their hind legs into the ground and snapping their tail downward to push themselves upwards. With several thrusts of their wings, they rise vertically into the air before tilting forwards and surging upwards into the sky.__

**How Charizard Flies:** Charizard weighs less than a strictly terrestrial creature of similar size (such as Venusaur for instance), and its muscles – particularly the ones that enable it to fly (neck - shoulders - chest - lower back) – are exceptionally strong, giving the Blaze Pokémon enough power to lift itself into the air. A Charizard flies straight and level, holding its body fairly horizontal with its neck and tail extended, their forelimbs tucked under their chests and their hind legs tucked in a similar fashion as its arms. They flap their wings in the same manner as other large Flying-type Pokémon like Fearow, Staraptor and Pidgeot, with smooth steady downstrokes and beating upstrokes.**__**

Seating: Trainers are advised to seat themselves between the muscular neck and shoulders of their Charizard, where their added weight is less likely to unbalance their Pokémon. In order to hold on, trainers must lean forwards and wrap their arms around the base of their Pokémon's long neck, tucking their legs in front of their Charizard's shoulders. The Pokémon's wings will be less likely to be restricted this way, and will not beat against their rider (this can be uncomfortable for the both of you). Once you are seated properly, and are sure that your Charizard isn't uncomfortable, you are ready to take off.**__**

Take off: Although your Charizard's neck muscles are thick, they do not like their throats being squeezed at all and if you squeeze too hard, they may shake themselves in an attempt to loosen your hold. This has led to several incidences of Flying-type Pokémon accidentally throwing their trainers off in mid-flight. Your Pokémon will try to avoid throwing you off, but too many unpleasant squeezes may result in your agitated Charizard belching a mouthful of smoke and embers in your face. Upon taking off, lean forwards when your Charizard does, keeping your legs out of the way of their beating wings, and the two of you will soon be in the air. Take your time to enjoy the ride, as your Pokémon may like to show you what things look like from high above and take you to see all sorts of interesting places.**__**

Descending: If you wish to descend, let your Pokémon know you've had enough and wish to land. In order to land, press down on the back of their necks firmly (but gently) in order to guide them into a descending flight. While holding on, tilt to either your left or right side, and your Pokémon will circle in that direction as it descends to the ground. Lean backwards when approximately ten feet off the ground, and your Charizard will hover, steady itself and slow the beating of its wings until its feet touch the ground. Your Pokémon will then crouch down in order to allow you to get off. Don't forget to thank your Pokémon for the ride, and offer it a small treat of its favourite food as flying consumes considerable energy. With the food reward, your Charizard will soon come to enjoy flying you to wherever you wish to go, and strengthens the bond between trainer and Pokémon.****

Breeding: Charmander and its evolutions are difficult to breed, as they are mainly male. Females are born far less often (the gender ratio is 80/20), and to in order to obtain baby Charmanders, Ditto are most commonly used in place of a female Charmander/Charmeleon/Charizard. Male Pokémon can breed with a variety of female Pokémon, although they respond best to their own species, or other Pokémon belonging to different trainers.****

Difficulty Rating: (Quite difficult) 5/10. Charmander is easily handled by most Pokémon trainers, both young and experienced alike, but their later evolutions can give many trainers a hard time, especially if they lack the experience on how to calm their Pokémon down after a difficult battle. Being larger, more aggressive and more powerful than their pre-evolution, Charmeleon and Charizard can seriously injure and even kill a foolish person, so do NOT mess around with these Pokémon or provoke their ferocious tempers. You might just live to regret it.


	4. Totodile, Croconaw and Feraligatr

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

* * *

_**Water Pokémon are often considered to be the 'intermediate' starter for the beginning trainer. They are not as easy to look after as Grass-type Pokémon, but are certainly easier to handle compared to Fire-type Pokémon. They can be more difficult to handle once they evolve, but by then, a trainer should be able to handle them with ease.**_****

Name: Totodile.**  
Classification:** Big Jaw Pokémon.**  
Type: Water****  
Number:** #158 (Johto)**  
Evolution:** Totodile – Croconaw (level 18) – Feraligatr (level 30)**  
Height:** 2′00″ (0.6 m)**  
Weight:** 20.9 lbs. (9.5 kg)**  
Habitat:** Mangroves/tropical jungles/rivers/shallow beaches.****

Description: Totodile are small, crocodilian Pokémon that resemble small bipedal alligators. Their most notable features are their large jaws, which are filled with many sharp teeth. Their eyes are bright red, which upon evolving into Feraligatr, then become a regal gold colour. Totodile and its evolutions all share similar features, such as the reptilian form, the toothy jaws, webbed paws, red spines and thick tails. While Totodile are small enough to be tucked even underneath a ten year old's arm, Croconaw are larger and far more difficult to carry. Croconaw have larger jaws than Totodile, and possess heavy yellow 'dewlaps' in which they can carry food or even pressurise water for more powerful attacks. Their claws are longer too, increasing their power in moves such as Scratch and Slash. Their scaled hides are mottled yellow and blue, giving them the impression of wearing a 'tunic'.

Upon evolving into Feraligatr, this 'tunic' fades away, the body becoming a solid blue save for the pale yellow bands around its lower stomach, and their big, heavy (yellow) dewlaps. By now, their jaws are so powerful, they can crush rocks, and are no longer able to utilize their dewlaps as Croconaw could, pressurizing water in order to use Water Gun. Instead, they store water in their bellies, using powerful internal muscles to regulate water pressure. They are also amongst the largest of final starter evolutions, easily topping seven feet tall and weighing as much as a fully grown man. Their jaws also have the ability to 'lock' onto their enemies, and once they sink their teeth, they can thrash with their powerful neck muscles and tear chunks out of them.****

Behaviour: Totodile are popular with both male and female trainers, being both cute and powerful in battle. Playful, energetic and burning with a desire to please others, they can be a handful for trainers who are inexperienced in dealing with feisty Pokémon. They are rarely aggressive, and despite enjoying a good tussle, they don't enjoy serious fights where either Pokémon can get badly harmed. They behave well with people and other Pokémon however, and can learn to play simple games with others, such as fetching balls, catching things and racing around to see who is the fastest. Totodile and its evolutions all love to swim too. They move their bodies through the water in a left-and-right fashion, lashing their tails from side to side in a sinuous fashion. Their powerful tails provide propulsion through the currents, and can easily swim for hours in strong, choppy water.

In the wild, they tend to swim on the surface, holding their heads and necks level with the water's surface. This allows the Pokémon to scan the surface and see its surroundings, while keeping the rest of its body submerged. Croconaw are more conspicuous, due to their patterned blue and yellow bodies, and usually prefer to swim in deeper, darker waters to avoid detection. Feraligatr do not have the same problem, and it is quite possible for a Feraligatr to swim up to you without you even knowing it is there. By the time you notice something strange, it may already be too late, and as such it is advised that people do not swim in water where there are warnings of potentially dangerous Pokémon. Totodile and its evolutions are native to the region of Johto, and there are many warnings in areas such as the Lake of Rage, and other stretches of water where large Pokémon such as Gyarados, Feraligatr and Tentacruel live.****

TRAINER'S NOTE: Totodile have a habit of biting anything it sees. Because of this, you should never turn your back on it and always pay attention to what they're up to. Like Charmander, they are highly curious, and often investigate new things by biting down on them to see what they are. This can lead to trouble if you aren't careful, as Totodile do not easily recognize the difference between something that is edible, and something that isn't edible at all. Careless trainers usually end up having to pay their local Pokémon Center a visit in order to remove potentially dangerous objects from their Totodile's stomach. One Totodile in particular was found to have several sets of keys, two cans of soda, a remote control and its trainer's pokédex within its stomach. The Totodile in question made a full recovery soon after its surgery, as they are considerably tough for such small Pokémon.

Totodile and its evolutions also require regular dental hygiene, as in the wild, they rely on wild Spearow and Pidgy to fly down and clean their teeth for them. With trainers, they cannot rely upon wild Pokémon to clean their teeth, and so trainers must clean their Pokémon's teeth at least once every few days in order to avoid dental problems such as plaque, bad breath and stained teeth. Brushing with specialised Pokémon toothpaste (with its own special toothbrush) usually prevents any further problems.****

Diet: Totodile and its evolutions are omnivorous, and are able to eat a wide variety of food. They can eat berries and fruit, and often enjoy chewing upon poffins and pokéblock with relish. Their sense of taste is more acute than Bulbasaur and its evolutions, but far less sensitive than a human's sense of taste, and it appears that it is the act of chewing which gives them pleasure, rather than the flavour of what they have in their mouths. They do need to eat fish and meat, and should eat at least three portions of fish or meat a week. Allowing them some freedom in order to hunt for their own food is usually sufficient, as they can find small fish and other tiny prey in the water easily where they are allowed to swim. This provides your Pokémon with exercise, as well as teaching them feeding and hunting skills which may aid them later in life as they grow older and stronger. They can also eat your scraps, which saves on food going to waste.****

With Children: Not recommended for young children. Although they seem cute and enjoy playing with people and Pokémon alike, Totodile can be rough and injure youngsters easily, even when not intending harm. They enjoy playing rough, nipping their powerful jaws at fingers and battering people's legs and arms with their flailing limbs and tails. They are not malicious or nasty, just being playful (in their own strange way) and do not (or cannot) comprehend their own strength and understand that they can hurt others. If your Totodile is being overly playful and isn't listening to you, **do not** yell or hit your Pokémon (I do not recommended EVER striking your Pokémon as a punishment or getting them to stop obnoxious behaviour), but pick up them, hold them firmly between your arms (pressing their jaws shut), look them in their eyes and tell them NO firmly. Do not use an angry voice, as Pokémon are very tone sensitive and will associate your anger with playing. Your Pokémon already understands that you are displeased with them, and will settle down once you've put your point across. When they are calm, put them down again and congratulate them on being quiet and well-behaved. It is best to train your Totodile to behave well as early as possible, as chastising a mischievous Croconaw or Feraligatr is much harder once they are big enough and strong enough to hold **you** up in their arms instead.****

WARNING: If you wish to play with your Pokémon, it is advised that you do not wear your best clothes and highly recommended that you wear some protective gear such as padded gloves. The sharp teeth and claws of Totodile and its evolutions can tears holes in human flesh as easily as they can tear holes in clothes. Always keep an eye on what they are doing, and only ever give them the hardest kinds of chew toys. They will tear most other toys to pieces and swallow them, potentially leading to gastrological blockages and upset stomachs.**  
****  
Upon Evolution**

Croconaw evolve later at level 18, taking the longest out of all known 'starter' Pokémon to reach their second, semi-adult form. They are more aggressive than their previous evolutions, having lost much of their old playful attitude and gaining a feisty, battle-thirsty nature (not unlike Charmeleon) instead. They are more easy-going than Charmeleon however, and settle down quickly once a fight is finished. They still enjoy playing with their trainer and other Pokémon however, and are not as competitive as their fiery counterparts. They are also more aware of their physical strength, and do take care to make sure they don't hurt their friends and other people. Due to their increased power, they lose interest in using Special Attacks like Water Gun, and prefer learning to use Physical Attacks such as Bite, Crunch, Ice Fang and Aqua Tail instead. Their teeth increase in number with every passing week, until the Pokémon has roughly 48 pairs of fangs in their jaws. These teeth are replaced constantly on a monthly basis, or whenever they are knocked out in vigorous activities such as battle and playing rough. Pokémon poachers as well people that do not treat these Pokémon with respect can be in considerable danger, and occasionally lose their fingers, limbs and even their lives to these small, but powerful Pokémon. However, with their beloved trainers, few people could wish for a better companion, as Croconaw will defend their trainers fiercely against any and all aggressors.****

Feraligatr evolve at level 30, contrasting strongly with Croconaw's late evolution as the earliest final evolution known that any starter Pokémon can obtain. Many people are not always prepared to handle the drastic and sudden change once their Croconaw undergoes, and occasionally abandon them once reality has hit home on just _how_ large and powerful these Pokémon can become. They can eat _a lot_, and often have particular tastes about what they will eat and what they won't. If raised by a patient and loving trainer however, Feraligatr are easy to handle and can be very sweet to their owners. It is not uncommon for a Feraligatr to allow their trainer to ride upon their backs, and being so large and strong, they can easily carry several young trainers at once, or a pair of grown adults upon its powerful form. Despite their sharp, red spines, their thick, leathery hides are surprisingly comfortable to ride upon. Unfortunately, it is due to their exotic hides that have led to Feraligatr being so rare in the wild, as Pokémon poachers often target wild Feraligatr in order to obtain their scaled hides. Killing a Feraligatr for its hide is punishable by up to thirty years in jail, and even longer in some regions of Johto.

Feraligatr move slowly on all fours, but can run at surprisingly fast speeds on land when propelled forwards by their incredibly powerful hind legs. In the water, few Pokémon can outpace a swimming Feraligatr as their legs, tails and forelimbs all move as one and can easily overtake even a swimming Golduck. Despite their speed on both land and in water, Feraligatr don't usually like to expend much energy chasing down their foes/prey, and mostly prefer the stealthy approach when hunting for food. They lurk in dark, murky waters for foolish creatures to get too close, watching and waiting for the right moment to strike. When their foe/prey is within striking distance, by then it is too late for escape and the sight of glowing, yellow eyes and a dripping maw filled with gleaming white fangs is the last thing that their unlucky victims will ever see again.

* * *

**  
ON SWIMMING:** Totodile and its evolutions enjoy swimming, and fully grown Feraligatr can easily be ridden across rivers, lakes and even vast oceans. They are not as comfortable to ride as Pokémon like Lapras, but they are formidable creatures that even wild Tentacruel and Sharpedo attempt to stay away from. Their jaws are not just for show, for they are able to tear lumps out of any creature foolish enough to threaten them or their trainers, and the wild Pokémon know it. Despite their ferocious power, Feraligatr happily allow their trainers to ride upon their backs, across both land and water. They understand that trainers cannot hold their breath underwater for as long as they can, and are considerate enough to skim across the surface of the water, allowing their trainers to stay high and dry upon their backs.

On warm, quiet days, your Feraligatr may allow you to lie on top of its chest and belly, crossing its forelimbs over your body protectively while it lies on its back and lashes its tail lazily through the water. Many a time on lazy summer days, I had actually fallen asleep on top of my Feraligatr while swimming with it, and possessing such a unique sense of humour, my Pokémon often delighted in scooping up a pawful of water before splashing me directly in the face. Should you fall asleep on your Pokémon while travelling with it, you can always count on them to help wake you up in various and (to others) hilarious ways.

* * *

**  
Difficulty Rating:** (Mildly difficult) 4/10. Totodile and its evolutions are easier to handle than Charmander's, as they are less likely to become enraged and attack others for perceived slights and wrongs. However, they are incredibly powerful and require a confident trainer who knows what they are doing to look after them. Abusive, ignorant or simply unkind treatment can turn these otherwise pleasant Pokémon aggressive, which can lead to potentially fatal encounters if you push them too far. Those teeth aren't just for show, you know.


	5. Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

**NOTE: Due to several requests that I've gotten, if you are writing your own ****Pokémon**** fanfiction and wish to use any of the references I've used here in these chapters, please feel free to take what you like from this guide as you please. I'm not going to get mad, and I'm positively delighted that people like this guide enough to ask. I wouldn't be writing this without you.**

**Note 2: I'm currently working on ten more chapters after this one. It might take a while before I get to do any more new requests, but feel free to request any Pokémon you're interested in learning more about. I'll try and get around to it when I can, but I may take a while before I can do so.**

* * *

******  
To previous reviewers...**

******belhotte:** Thank you for the kind review! I shall be continuing this fiction, as I've been given plenty of ideas by you and other reviews on what to do. This chapter will be dedicated to you, with a descriptive in-depth report on Treecko, Grovyle and Sceptile.

******Dance to the Music Miror B:** Thank you very much! I shall be focusing on both Lotad and Piplup in upcoming chapters, so I'll be looking forwards into writing up on these for you. grins Glad you liked Totodile's chapter too.

******ScytheRider:** You're very welcome for the chapter on Charmander and its evolutions, and I'm happy that you liked it so much. I went back and corrected the mistakes that you saw, thanks for that as I overlook little things at times. And of course you can use these explanations! I honestly don't mind at all, as I'm just giving my mind a whirl here to see what I can come up with about these fellows. Scyther is one of my favourite Bug-type Pokémon, so I'll be sure to include a chapter on this when I can.

******Spiritpelt:** Thank you very much! I'll certainly be doing a nice chapter indeed on Eevee and its evolutions – so much potential to write about! Pikachu and Raichu can certainly expect a report also. Of course, you can use anything I write about for references within your own fanfictions. Goodness knows I'm only writing for fun. :)

******writer's block 2000:** Hahaha, I wish! If I could implement my version of Pokémon into the show, they certainly wouldn't seem so fake and kiddy then. Absolutely delighted by your review, and thank you very much for taking the time to read and review.

******Cevaztyen:** Thanks for the great review! Well, it takes me a few hours to think, write and fully finish a single chapter, although this is on top of juggling other activities at the same time, so it might not take me that long at all. I'll be sure to look into writing about Ralts, Stunky and Porygon for you.

* * *

_******Grass Pokémon are often the easiest starters for many young trainers. They are docile, easy to raise and usually maintain gentle temperaments, even throughout their complete evolutions.**_

******Name:** Treecko******  
Classification:** Wood Gecko Pokémon******  
Type: Grass****  
Number:** #252 (Hoeen)******  
Evolution:** Treeko - Grovyle (level 16) – Sceptile (level 36)******  
Height:** 1′08″ (0.5 m)******  
Weight:** 11.0 lbs. (5.0 kg)******  
Habitat:** Deciduous forests/tropical jungles/ancient woodlands.

******Description:** Treecko is a small, green, reptilian Pokémon that is bipedal in nature and highly acrobatic. Their hands and feet each have three digits, and their fingers and toes are flexible and rough. Inspection of the skin underneath their fingers or toes will show various layers of folds where tiny, visible gaps are between each layer of skin. These folded layers act like air pockets, providing the Pokémon with a grip that allows and enables it to climb up vertical walls and even cling to horizontal surfaces such as ceilings. They have two large dark-green tails, which are conjoined at the base and are stored with a fatty tissue that resembles the flesh of avocado. Their stomachs and throats are bright blood-red, often brighter on males than they are on females, which take on a duller, pinker tone. Their amber eyes are large and highly complex, with fine slit-like pupils which give it a sinister, feline appearance.

Grovyle, upon evolution, change appearance dramatically, completely changing their physiology and base form. They become completely bipedal, more reptilian, grow lengthy leaves from their arms and forehead, and while their hands are no longer as good for gripping smooth surfaces, they become far more formidable for use in battle. Their tails have fully separated at this stage, becoming long and flexible with an almost feathery texture. Instead of climbing the same manner like Treecko (by using all four limbs), Grovyle grip onto tree branches with their powerful forelimbs and can swing from branch to branch quickly, alternating use of hind legs, tails and arms. Physically, Grovyle bear some resemble to ancient creatures such as _Velociraptor_ or ___Deinonychus_, and also exhibit similar behaviour traits as well as physical ones. They are highly curious Pokémon, and leap, skip and hop about with their powerful hind legs in order to move across the ground and investigate their surroundings. They chirr when happy, and snarl when angry or upset, baring their serrated teeth at whatever has upset them.

Sceptile is far larger than either of its evolutions, but actually weigh very little when compared to other final starter evolutions. It is for this reason that they are so fast, and are able to leap about, run and climb great distances in a short amount of time. Their thick tails, previously long and feathery, have rejoined again, now comprising of tightly packed leaves resembling an elongated pinecone. Sceptile store fat within their tails, much like Treecko, and the sharp needle-like leaves attached deter attackers from attempting to come at them from behind. The needles are as sharp as razor blades, and unwary foes can become seriously injured by being slashed by the irate Pokémon. Adorning their necks are several round, hard yellow seeds, which are packed full of the nutrients the Pokémon has gathered in life. In areas where deforestation or wildfires have occurred, these Pokémon will pluck their seeds and tenderly plant them into the ground in order to restore what was lost.********

Behaviour: Typically, Treecko are inoffensive Pokémon that enjoy both the company of both human and Pokémon alike. They are usually full of self-confidence and have nothing to prove to others. They are highly playful, and enjoy amusing both people and Pokémon alike by climbing up all sorts of unusual places and hiding themselves in places where people don't think to look. Trainers searching frantically for their Pokémon often don't realize they're right next to them, or above them if you will, watching from above trees or ceilings with barely contained amusement. Despite their playful nature, Treecko and its evolutions are highly territorial, and do not like their personal space being invaded. Trained Treecko and its evolutions retain this trait with their trainers, and do not like other people or Pokémon 'moving in' on their favourite humans. They will deliberately climb onto their trainer's shoulder and stare the offender in the eye unblinkingly without conceding an inch of ground.

Grovyle and Sceptile remain much the same, albeit on a much larger scale. By the time they evolve into Sceptile, they are less possessive of their trainers and usually do not mind other people or Pokémon interacting with their trainer. Although they become less playful as they age and grow, they are no less alert and are always looking out for the best for their trainers and their friends.********

TRAINER'S NOTE: Being Grass-types, Treeko and its evolutions are good companions for young trainers whom are just beginning their Pokémon journey. They are alert and possess much instinctive knowledge of the outside world away from towns, and trainers often benefit in allowing their Pokémon to walk alongside them when travelling. Their large eyes and spectacular sense of hearing can aid in protecting many young trainers, whom aren't as aware of danger as older trainers are. Due to their speedy reflexes, Treecko and its evolutions are highly dependable in watching out for their trainers and ensuring their safety in the wild, and wild Pokémon rarely decide to test their skills.********

Diet: Treecko and its evolutions are strictly herbivorous Pokémon, although they may occasionally catch flies and other small flying insects with their long, slender tongues. They do not eat soil as Bulbasaur and its evolutions do, and instead prefer to devour a variety of leaves, flowers, berries, mushrooms, fungi and hard seeds as they browse amongst the treetops and the canopies above their native woodlands. They enjoy sweet flavours, and trainers can easily please their Pokémon by offering them a solution of sugared water. Honey is a greatly appreciated treat, and recommended as a daily offering as honey is packed with energy that speeds their growth and improves the condition of their leaves, as well as 'sweetens' their attitude towards their trainers. Trainers can feed their Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile honey by slathering trees with the sweet, sticky liquid, and other Pokémon such as Combee and Heracross may appear to share your Pokémon's meal. Treecko and its evolutions are generally placid when it comes to food, and do not object to other Pokémon intruding upon their meal. After finishing their meal, it is best to offer your Pokémon a damp cloth, as they may become rather sticky after feeding in this way.********

With Children: Perfectly acceptable with young children. Treecko and its evolutions are gentle with youngsters and accepting of all manner of play, but care must be taken to ensure that young children do not pull their tails or leaves. The Pokémon are tolerant of being handled and will not lash out if harmed or surprised, but children can easily gash their skin upon Grovyle's and Sceptile's sharp leaves, which may then require a trip to the hospital in order to obtain stitches. The Pokémon maintain quiet and mild-mannered attitudes, and as such are highly popular starters and pets for youngsters in the Hoeen region. They are watchful, ever alert for trouble and can assist people in helping to care for plants. Their gentle nature, instinctive knowledge and affinity with plants are all the more reason why they are so popular with many people, both trainer and non-trainer alike.******  
****  
Upon Evolution**

Grovyle evolve at level 16, typically a few weeks after first being obtained by their trainers. With plenty of exercise, good weather, an adequate food supply and enough battle experience, they evolve rapidly and remain as mild-mannered as before, although are considerably larger and stronger than their previous evolution. They are much faster also, and the muscles of their hind legs enable them to run/climb fast and leap high into the air. At this stage in their lives, Grovyle become much more interested in the world around them, perhaps the newly grown leaf on their heads enabling them to sense much more around them than before. During the night, they collect dew upon their leaves and often slake their thirst when preening. When grooming, they lick, primp, dust and ruffle their leaves much like bird Pokémon do with their feathers. I believe that they preen themselves so vigorously because it is their leaves which are their greatest weapon and greatest defence, and unkempt leaves can reduce their abilities in battle as well as look unattractive to potential mates.********

Sceptile evolve from Grovyle at level 36, typically after the first year with their trainers. If Grovyle are considered fast, Sceptile are immensely quick and their movements can barely be registered by the naked eye. With their powerful leg muscles fully developed, they are brilliant jumpers and are as fast in the trees as they are upon the land. They groom themselves almost as obsessively as their previous evolutions, not only to keep their bodies and leaves in tip-top conditions, but also to impress and attract other Pokémon of the opposite gender. They are very social Pokémon, and think nothing of showing themselves off to other Pokémon and even their trainers. Trainers of the opposite gender to their Sceptile may often find their Pokémon bringing home occasional gifts of flowers, food (apparently what is good for them is good for you also) and other little trinkets as declaration of their adoration. Accepting their gifts with a warm smile and a thank you is best, as they are emotionally sensitive and can easily feel hurt by feelings of 'rejection'. This 'relationship' is purely platonic however, and is merely your Pokémon's way of saying that it cares about you.********

Difficulty Rating: (Moderate) 3/10. Treecko and its evolutions are usually mild-mannered, easy-going and sweet-natured. They do not like fighting, although they will fiercely defend themselves and their trainers from any sort of threat. They do not back down from challenges, and anyone foolish enough to provoke these Pokémon's wrath by threatening their trainer can place themselves in serious danger, for even their trainers may not be able to react fast enough to stop a sudden attack. Be that as it may, Treecko and its evolutions are trustworthy, gentle Pokémon, and are an ideal starter for many young trainers getting to know how to handle Pokémon.


	6. Of Scyther and Scizor

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

* * *

******  
To previous reviewers...**

******ScytheRider:** Hahaha, thank you for all the lovely reviews you've given me, as well for being a big help in reviewing previous chapters and pointing out all the little mistakes I've overlooked. I've gone back and corrected the ones that you've pointed out, and I appreciate that you've got a better eye than I do in this field. Vocabulary, eh? Well, I'm not too sure where I got mine from, but spellcheckers and pseudo-intellect sure help! :p

******writer's block 2000:** Thanks for being such a wonderful reviewer! I'm thrilled that everyone is enjoying this series so much. Of course you can use this guide and use whatever you like for your own fanfiction. Props aren't necessary, but I'd be delighted to have my 'book' in your fanfiction. Of course, Vulpix, Chikorita and Feebas can expect their report very soon. ;)

******Spiritpelt:** Thank you so much! I like the suggestions you've offered, I've added them to the list I'm compiling and should be writing them out soon. I'm particularly interested in one for Ralts and its evolutions, as I find the idea of writing about Gardevoir and Gallade rather kinky. (Ooer, that doesn't sound very right, does it?) ;o

_******This chapter is dedicated to ScytheRider, for his/her helpfulness and support in proof-reading and correcting my work. ;)  
**_

* * *

_**********Bug-type Pokémon are often amongst a beginning trainer's first catch. They can be very easy to look after, evolve fast and become stronger than many other Pokémon at similar ages. Some kinds of Bug-type Pokémon are more difficult to manage however, and often require specific care...**_************

Name: Scyther.**********  
Classification:** Mantis Pokémon.**********  
Type: Bug/Flying.****  
Number:** #123 (Kanto/Johto)**********  
Evolution:** Evolves into Scizor when traded with a Metal Coat.**********  
Height:** 4′11″ (1.5 m)**********  
Weight:** 123.5 lbs. (56.0 kg)**********  
Habitat:** Tropical jungles/grassy plains/temperate forests.************

Description: Scyther is odd for a Bug-type Pokémon, as they possess traits from both reptiles and insects. They are warm-blooded, possess lungs and hearts and have fully functioning eyes with both eyelids and retinas, instead of the kind of eyes most Bug-types possess. They are covered by a chitinous green exoskeleton, which is highly flexible and allows the Pokémon to perform impressive acts of aerobatics and other kinds of movement. They do not possess bones within their bodies, although some type of cartilage exists mainly within their skulls, limbs and chests. This cartilage is extremely flexible and light, providing the Pokémon with adequate protection while making their bodies light and speedy. Their wings are connected to the joints between their shoulders, and are not unlike those resembling that of dragonflies, with one main wings and a pair of lesser wings growing immediately after them. They can fly well, although aren't strong enough to carry anything as heavy as a human. Their scythes are their most notable features, and often reach up to several feet in length. They are curved and slender, supported mainly by their forelimbs and are sharp enough to cut through bone. Many trainers often use Scyther to help clear forest paths, as they can easily slice through thick branches, overgrown plants and large bushes in their way. The blades are made up of layers upon layers of fine chitin, not unlike that of a well-made katana blade.

Scizor is even odder than Scyther, losing much of the reptilian traits they once possessed and become much more insect-like in physical terms. Upon evolution with the Metal Coat, their DNA fuses with that of the item they were traded with, and undergo a complex metamorphosis while being traded. Upon evolution, these blades change into crushing claws, and are capable of crushing stone with ease. The rest of Scizor's physiology is a complete mystery, and difficult to explain, but I have explained the rest of this evolutionary process the best I could at the end of the chapter.************

Behaviour: Natural born fighters, Scyther and its evolution, Scizor, are naturally aggressive and do not bond with trainers easily. They live for the thrill of battle, and can be difficult to manage, especially if they have been captured from the wild. Scyther or Scizor that have been bred are much easier to manage, and most trainers prefer breeding their Pokémon and raising the offspring, rather than go on to train the Pokémon they originally captured. They are intelligent, capable warriors and learn easily, although can be stubborn and ignore trainers they don't believe can handle them well enough. If raised well however, Scyther and Scizor can become warm towards their trainers, and often only ever show their tender sides towards their trainers.

Scizor is not unlike Scyther, although upon evolution, they tend to become less aggressive and more easy-going. They can still have a fierce temper, and battle as ferociously as their pre-evolutions. Both Pokémon spend a good deal of their free time grooming themselves, taking special care on their scythes, wings and claws. They groom themselves by licking themselves clean, and brushing their arms, claws and scythes back and forth across the three 'spikes' upon their head. They do not sharpen their scythes or claws with their spikes, instead preferring trees or boulders instead for sharpening their natural weapons. The spikes are primarily for grooming and cleaning purposes only, and are not used for battles or mating rituals. Upon evolving into Scizor, the spikes become more elongated, perhaps due to the extra care they must take in cleaning their metallic coats. They take pride in their appearance, and will groom extensively for hours to ensure that they shine.************

TRAINER'S NOTE: Scyther and its evolution, Scizor, are popular choices for helping to protect vulnerable people on their travels. Their sense of hearing, smell and sight are superb, and many people and Pokémon alike will find it nigh on impossible to sneak up upon them. They are not as popular as other 'guard' Pokémon such as Growlithe, Arcanine and Houndour (who are naturally protective of their trainers and other humans), and are more commonly found with trainers in the regions of both Kanto and Johto. Despite not usually being as caring of humans as other Pokémon, they are very good at guarding their trainers and often spend much time awake at night watching over them from a distance, ensuring that wild Pokémon (or people with unhealthy intentions) do not bother their trainers. Should trouble arise, Scyther and its evolution will act instantly, and seemingly lunge from out of nowhere with scythes/claws extended and screeching as they come to the aid of their trainer.************

WARNING: There have been a handful of cases over the past few years, where people who have attempted to harm young trainers have been known to been decapitated or disembowelled by furious Scyther/Scizor, which is yet another reason on why these Pokémon can be so dangerous. As such, due to these Pokémon's fierce natures and aggressive tendencies, criminal acts on young trainers have dropped significantly in many regions, particularly in areas where trainers are known to possess Scyther or Scizor amongst the Pokémon they train.************

Diet: Scyther and its evolution are mainly omnivorous, with a preference of soft berries, fruits, fish and meat compared to harder, less flavoursome vegetables. Poffins and pokéblocks are readily accepted, with fine, strong flavours most often appreciated. Food that is too rich may upset their stomachs however, and trainers are advised to offer their Pokémon white meat (such as fish, shellfish or chicken), rather than red meat (such as beef). Scyther and its evolutions do not require much meat and are best raised on a balanced diet with plenty of various vitamins and minerals, although female Scyther/Scizor may desire meat more often. This is especially true if they are preparing themselves for breeding, as the females require the extra protein to fuel egg production and physical growth. The extra protein they gain during this time goes straight to their abdomens, where they swell and grow larger in comparison to the males of the species.

Trainers may occasionally come across wild Scyther standing in shallow water within humid forests. As well as being a source of water which they come to drink and clean themselves, they are also a source of food, and Scyther will often come to visit their favourite waterholes to dine as well as drink. Crouching down on their hind legs, they sit upright and fold their scythes over their heads, shutting out sunlight and providing shade underneath the Pokémon. The shade attracts small fish to settle near Scyther, in which the Pokémon watch intently before lunging down to spear their prey on the tip of their sharp scythes. This behaviour is oddly similar to that of herons, and particularly intelligent Scyther often use bait and place food in the water in front of them, after having watched how local fisherman use bait when fishing themselves.************

With Children: Definitely NOT recommended around young children. Many young children and trainers alike can be intimidated by Scyther's large size, frightening appearance and aggressive nature, and many Scyther (particularly wild ones) don't care for the antics of young children at all. Scizor is less aggressive than its pre-evolution and usually more mild-mannered towards others, but are still not advised to be left alone with young children due to their impressive strength and potential aggression if annoyed. Both Scyther and Scizor get along well enough with older children and adults, providing that trainers keep an eye on both parties to ensure that things don't get out of hand. As tame as Scyther and its evolution can become towards their trainers, they are rarely as trusting of other humans unless that particular person is well-known to them, such as the friends or family of the trainer.

Another note for trainers is that Scyther and its evolution will not get along well with other Scyther/Scizor of the same gender at all, and may need to be trained separately in order to prevent fighting. Although they are social in the wild and live together in groups, they instinctively hold a desire to become the alpha of the group and will fight others of their kind viciously for the command of the 'team'. This can cause conflict within the group, as trainers are the ones who are expected to be the 'alpha' of the group, not the in-fighting Pokémon. Scyther and Scizor occasionally show similar aggression towards other people or Pokémon, especially if their trainer is the opposite gender to them. Both male and female Scyther/Scizor can show signs of jealousy towards others that they feel are getting to close to whom they consider _their_ trainer. They rarely act upon this jealousy however, which is fortunate considering their potentially lethal prowess in battle.************

Breeding: Breeding can be a complicated affair for trainers, as it can take time obtaining two Scyther/Scizor of the opposite gender. Although they can cross-breed with a variety of other Bug-type Pokémon (or Ditto), they are best bred with other members of their own species, as they can injure other Pokémon through their elaborate mating rituals. Mating rituals consist of a type of 'dancing', with strict eye contact and a double act of mirroring movements, where both Pokémon sidle up at one another and suddenly strike out at each other with their scythes. Although they may seem to be fighting, what they are actually doing is testing one another, to see if the other Pokémon is healthy and a worthy breeding partner. Females possess a larger abdomen than males, are darker in colour and are roughly 14 percent larger in size. After mating, the Pokémon then separate (the male especially so, as the female will soon become hostile towards him) and the female lays one single egg. After laying the egg, neither parent bothers to watch over it, so it is perfectly safe for trainers to take the egg afterwards and hatch it themselves. Many trainers prefer to train Scyther/Scizor that they have bred themselves, as the baby Pokémon are much easier to handle at a young age than their wild counterparts, and listen more readily to their trainer's commands both in and out of battle.**  
****  
Upon Evolution******

Scyther evolves into****** Scizor **through the use of trading it to another trainer while holding a Metal Coat. This evolution was only recently discovered a few years ago, and extensive research has been carried out on the Pokémon known to evolve this way, specifically Scyther and Onix (which evolves into Steelix when traded in the same manner). While undergoing trade, the Metal Coat suddenly reacts with the Pokémon's DNA and then rapidly absorbs through their skin and into their bloodstream, melding together with their flesh and fusing as one to create an entirely new kind of Pokémon altogether. Scyther's green colouration has now becomes bright crimson, the chitinous exoskeleton now hard enough to resist even bullets. Their scythes change the most, reclining back into their forelimbs and warping into prehensile 'claws' not unlike that of crabs or lobsters. These claws are highly powerful, capable of bashing and crushing stone to dust. Unfortunately, they are much weaker to fire due to their dual type (Bug/Steel), although they are now far more resistant to many physical attacks and cannot be poisoned.

As usual with many Pokémon evolutions, Scizor are larger and heavier than their pre-evolution, although actually tend to be slower due to their heavier, metallic coats. Careful training can overcome this problem however, although training is best left to later until your Scizor gotten used to its new body. Recommended exercises for your newly evolved Scizor are simple ones that can be accomplished outside, and only involve the use of specific muscles. Running, jumping, hitting objects with their 'claws' and practising flight with their wings usually suffice. Do not push them too hard or get angry if they do not perform as well as they used to before evolution, as your Scizor is unused to its new body and will take time learning on how to deal with a heavier, more powerful form.

**********WARNING ON TRADING/EVOLUTION:** The process of evolution can be painful/frightening for Scyther, and care must be taken immediately after trading to ensure that your Pokémon is not distressed by the sudden change in which it has undergone. Unlike many other Pokémon, Scyther does not naturally evolve in the wild, and can only evolve into Scizor artificially with the help of man. They are also natural acrobats that rely on superior speed and lightness of weight, and the heavier, metallic body that Scizor gains will be completely alien to them. They are proud of their speed, and can often become upset by the change they have undergone. It is best to tell your Pokémon what to expect BEFORE trading them. They may not understand what you are saying exactly, but they will be expecting something to happen, and as such will be much more prepared for evolution. After trading, release your Pokémon from its pokéball immediately to allow it freedom from the restriction of its pokéball. If distressed or in pain, speak calmly to them, but DO NOT TOUCH them if you aren't their original trainer. The original trainer will be far better at calming the Pokémon down if it is upset, and will be much less likely to be attacked if the Scizor in question need be touched or restrained. The Pokémon will soon relax afterwards as the initial shock of evolution wears off, and the new trainer can begin getting to know their new Pokémon.******__**

This trading guide applies to trainers wanting to evolve their Scyther, but also applies to new owners receiving a Scyther/Scizor via trade.****

Difficulty Rating: (Quite difficult) 5/10. Scyther and its evolution are difficult for the beginning trainer to manage, and I do not recommend that inexperienced trainers attempt to capture or train one. Their aggressive attitudes, territorial instincts and predatory tendencies can be highly dangerous, and you do NOT want to mess around with these Pokémon at all. People have been known to have been completely decapitated or disembowelled by Scyther/Scizor for attempting to rape or murder their trainers. With careful training and loving management, Scyther and its evolution can become very tame and gentle towards their trainer. They do not show this tender attitude towards other humans however, and trainers must keep an eye on their Pokémon at all times when around strangers.


	7. Cresselia

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

* * *

_  
Oh, all right. One more review before I set to work on the special 'big chapter' I have planned for you all. I couldn't sleep and felt too guilty at leaving you all with some silly update, so I've compiled a small, if boring chapter for you to enjoy for now.__  
_**  
**_**Psychic Pokémon are best left to experienced trainers with a strong sense of will and determination. They often do not like humans as much as other kinds of Pokémon, and an inexperienced trainer will often struggle in vain attempting to control the power of their Psychic-type Pokémon. Care must be taken to ensure that these Pokémon do not become bored or idle, as they require mental stimulation in order to keep their psychic powers in tip-top condition.**_

**Name:** Cresselia**  
Classification:** Lunar Pokémon**  
Type: **Psychic (Legendary)**  
Number:** #488 (Sinnoh)**  
Evolution:** None.**  
Height:** 4′11″ (1.5 m)**  
Weight:** 188.7 lbs. (85.6 kg)**  
Habitat:** Unknown.

**Description:** Cresselia has a blue, feathery swan-like body with a soft downy yellow-gold underside. Their necks are slender and their breasts are decorated with long golden-coloured feathers, which contain mystical auras known to banish the effects of Darkrai's nightmares. They have a large crest on their heads which resembles a crescent moon, forming the majority of their facial features such as their beaks and eye sockets. Underneath their heads, the crest separates under the chin and splits into two halves, either side curling upwards like a small pair of 'horns'. The horns are used mainly for grooming their feathers, as well as the three 'veils' that are connected to their bodies. There is one veil on either side of their body, the front ends connecting to the base of their rudimentary paws, and the back ends connecting to the base of their spines, where they join one final looping veil above their bodies. These veils appear to be wings, although are far more complex and developed compared to any other kind of creature known to mankind.

Cresselia also has a pair of small purple paws, although these are too diminished to do much else apart from holding basic items and grasping food. Their veils glow with a mysterious energy that isn't yet known to scientists, and the energy emitted appears to aid in levitating the Pokémon at will. This enables Cresselia to become almost completely weightless, although scientists have been unable to figure out how it actually does this. Their traits are mainly bird-like, with some distinct mammalian features such as their small teeth and paws. Their foreheads are adorned with a spherical gem-like ornament, which provides them with protection as well as aids in amplifying their considerable psychic powers.

**Pokémon Mythology: **Cresselia are most well known within the regions of Sinnoh, being the Psychic-type counterpart of the Pitch-Black Pokémon, Darkrai. They have existed for as long as their Dark-type counterparts, and their legends together date back millennia ago. Cresselia and Darkrai often tend to clash, and can become bitter enemies due to conflicting abilities and attitudes. As Darkrai drag humans and Pokémon alike into a restless slumber of endless nightmares, Cresselia comes to the aid of those who have succumbed to Darkrai's malevolent abilities, and provide them with one single, golden feather known as a Lunar Wing. After plucking their mystical feather and allowing their aura to banish the effects of Darkrai's power, they guard over the sleeper, caring and fussing over them until they have recovered. Then, they vanish completely, as if they were never there, and the only sign of their presence ever being there is a faded, yellow feather, and a grateful creature rescued from an untimely end. Most of the time, Cresselia tend to stay away from humans more than Darkrai, and usually only appear when people (especially children) are suffering from the terrible nightmares inflicted by their natural enemies. They also possess the power to encourage pleasant dreams to others, and frequently induce 'lucid dreaming'.

**Behaviour:** Amongst the most gentle and mild-mannered Pokémon of Legendary descent, Cresselia is one of the easiest Legendaries for Pokémon trainers to take care of. They can be picky and vain, as they commonly hold high standards and refuse to accept things that do not meet their expectations. They are proud of their beauty and spend many hours preening their feathers, taking the most care with their 'Lunar Wings' (the mystical crown of golden feathers upon their breasts) and their shimmering veils. In order to preen themselves, they mainly use their beaks, although brush their crested horns across feathers and veils alike. They tend to prefer the company of human males as compared to human females, perhaps finding men more fascinating or easier to manipulate. Ironically, this same trait is exhibited by Darkrai, as the Pitch-Black Legendary Pokémon prefers the company of human females as opposed to human males. This trait is shared by most Pokémon to some extent however, in that they become closer to humans of the opposite gender. With Cresselia's and Darkrai's behaviour, this has led for my research to consider that Darkrai may actually be male Pokémon, rather than genderless as previously believed. If their trainers become sick or injured, Cresselia will instantly be by their side to look after them the best they can, fussing over them and ensuring that their trainers are as happy and as comfortable as possible.

**TRAINER'S NOTE: **As with Darkrai, it is **essential** that you treat your Cresselia with utmost respect. They are extremely intelligent and do not enjoy being ordered to do things, although will never attempt to seriously harm a human unless provoked. Inappropriate or disrespectful behaviour towards your Cresselia may result in your Pokémon nipping or pecking at you as a warning, as they are proud and regal. They will not seriously hurt you though, and will usually only peck or nip hard enough to leave a small mark. They will not hold a grudge (unlike Darkrai), nor are they likely to attack or stalk you if you offend them. However, their feelings are easily hurt, and bad luck frequently comes to those who abuse or mistreat this majestic Pokémon. In order for trainers to earn their Pokémon's trust and affection, they must always be courteous and ensure that their every needs are met. Offering choice food, assisting them with grooming duties and providing them with a few hours of daily freedom from their pokéballs are best.

**Diet:** Unlike her Dark-type counterpart, Cresselia will happily eat a wide variety of food, from berries to poffins and pokéblocks. If you are a good Pokémon nutritionist and are able to cook well, your Cresselia will enjoy dining on exotic sliced fruits such as melon and mango (NOT oranges or grapefruit– citric fruit can cause indigestion) and warm, light soups made from fresh vegetables. If you choose to serve your Cresselia soups or broths, it is best to offer your Pokémon a good, deep, narrow dish to sup from. Their beak-like jaws aren't flexible and they cannot handle spoons with their paws or use bowls like humans can, although they will appreciate the offer of napkins in order to dab their beaks clean when finished. Cresselia is a dainty feeder and does not like to be messy or dirty. They have sensitive taste buds and prefer flavoursome yet light organic food. Food that is too rich, too strong, or food that isn't organic is likely upset your Pokémon's sensitive digestive system and cause gastrological problems such as indigestion and nausea.

**With Children:** Cresselia are very good with young children and trainers alike, and are more trusting towards young people than they are towards older people such as adults. With careful training and socialisation, they can become more open towards other humans and Pokémon. Cresselia enjoys playing with children and other Pokémon, allowing others to ride upon their backs as they levitate into the air and fly. They fly carefully when carrying others, and ensure that they never go too high. Being Psychic-type Pokémon, they are highly sensitive to the feelings of others and can sense when other people or Pokémon are happy, angry, upset or afraid. They cannot 'read minds' like other kinds of Psychic-type Pokémon (Alakazam and Hypno come to mind), unless Cresselia happens to share an exceptionally close bond with them. Cresselia also enjoys the comforts that people's homes can offer, and often spend their free time investigating people's houses, inspecting various gadgets, toys and other household appliances. Within their trainer's homes, Cresselia will often settle themselves right in, regularly choosing comfortable places such as chairs, sofas and beds to make their nests. Trainers are often forced to find other places to sleep once Cresselia has taken a fancy to their beds, as they prefer the largest, most comfortable places to call their own.

**Breeding:** Although Cresselia are always female, they do not seem to be able (or willing) to breed with any other kind of Pokémon. Several trainers have tried leaving their Cresselia at the Day Care centre with a variety of different Pokémon, in the hopes that Cresselia might choose a suitor to breed with. However, to date, they have all preferred to play with other Pokémon or by themselves, rather the Pokémon that hopeful trainers have left them with. Due to the small numbers of other Cresselia found, breeding MAY be possible, although the whole issue is a complete mystery and requires much more research on the matter.

**Difficulty Rating:** 5/10. (Quite difficult) Cresselia is considerably easy to look after for a Legendary Pokémon. Their gentle natures make them easy-going and delightfully sweet, and they will not harm humans or other Pokémon unless forced to do so. They prefer to utilize their psychic powers instead of causing physical harm, harmlessly disabling their foes before retreating to safety. Why they are considered more difficult to look after is because they can be hard to feed and train, and may be expensive to look after. It is not uncommon for Cresselia to demand only the best of food and toys, and will deliberately refuse to eat or obey even basic commands unless they get exactly what they want. Most trainers are inevitably forced to give into their Pokémon's every whims, and as such may cause other people to ponder the question of exactly who's training who.


	8. Eevee Evolution

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

_Phew. Sorry this chapter took so long, everyone. I had a bit trouble just thinking about what to do with this chapter, plus spent the last few days in bed hallucinating and being unable to keep anything down. Yeek!_

* * *

**  
Normal-type Pokémon are amongst the most common types of ****Pokémon that many trainers first catch and begin training. They are generally docile, easy to train and are ideal for many young trainers still learning how to raise their ****Pokémon. Eevee is an exception, and can evolve into a variety of different types, thus making it difficult for trainers to decide exactly what their Eevee should evolve into and of the individual needs each evolution possesses.**

**Name:** Eevee.**  
Classification:** Evolution Pokémon.**  
Type: Normal **(can evolve into a variety of different Pokémon through various methods)**  
Number:** #133 (Kanto/Johto/Sinnoh)**  
Evolution:** Various Pokémon via differing methods.**  
Height:** 1′00″ (0.3 m)**  
Weight:** 14.3 lbs. (6.5 kg)**  
Habitat:** Temperate forests/grassy fields/city outskirts.

**Description:** Typically small, cute and furry, **Eevee** resembles a curious hybrid between a fox and a feline. Their fur is silky and brown, with lighter coloured bellies and a thick ruff of pale fur which encircles their neck. Their ears, which are long and pointed, are highly sensitive and can hear a variety of sounds on a similar level as most types of cats can, in order to hear prey scuttling through the undergrowth. Due to generations of being kept within captivity however, their ears are smaller than they used to be years ago, although are just as sensitive. Their large brown eyes enhance their appearance, making them highly appealing to many kinds of people across the globe, as well as their unusual evolutionary nature which offers something unique to many people both young and old alike. They are rare due to their unstable genetic code, as they evolve in a variety of ways (both naturally and artificially). As Eevee are so rarely found in the wild, trainers must obtain their Eevee from dedicated breeders and carers whom are willing to give their Pokémon away to a good home.

**Vaporeon** is the Water-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve after being exposed to a waterstone, and become much more aquatic in nature, as indicated by the nature of the stone trainers must find and use to make their Eevee evolve into a Vaporeon. Gone is the silky brown fur that covered its body before evolution, for instead its skin has become smooth, supple and blue in colour, the texture similar to that of dolphins and other aquatic mammals. It is said that Vaporeon can literally 'melt' into water, but close examination has shown that it cannot actually become liquid in nature itself, but controls the pigmentation of their skin and become almost completely invisible. Their forms have become more streamlined and serpentine, with a long finned tail that provides them with various ways to manoeuvre within the water, such as acceleration, steering and turning sharp corners within fast currents. Their necks are encircled with a large frill, which aids the Pokémon in breathing underwater. This process is explained in 'behavior', but being able to breathe both water and air and move fast on land and in water, evolution via a waterstone has made them essentially the 'perfect amphibian'.

**Flareon** is the Fire-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve after being exposed to a firestone, becoming larger, stronger and more powerful in battle than their previous evolution. Their fur becomes bright red, with golden patches of fur on parts of their bodies such as their long tails, the ruff of fur around their necks and the flowing locks of fur upon their heads. They do not differ much in appearance after evolution, unlike Vaporeon, but the physical changes within are of a similar complexity level. Their fur contains curious oils which essentially 'fireproofs' them from heat-based attacks, and an odd gland within their bodies produces a powerful gas which reacts violently upon contact with oxygen. The gland, which is hollow, is typically the size of a small orange when not in use, but can inflate to the size of a football when Flareon is using its Fire-type attacks in battle. At all times, Flareon's body is extremely warm due to the volatile gases within their body, and many people in cold areas like to snuggle up to their Pokémon on cold, wintry nights.

**Jolteon** is the Electric-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve after being exposed to a thunderstone, becoming bigger, faster and more effective in battle than their previous evolution. Their fur becomes golden and 'spiked', due to the electricity contained within their bodies. Their muscles are constantly charged by the many tiny electrical glands contained within their skin, and ignorant handling may result in being shocked. After evolution, Jolteon's legs become much longer and they obtain a lithe, athletic form, which enables the Pokémon to run around at extremely high speeds. Their speed is increased further by the electrical glands they possess, which charges their muscles with the energy required for such strenuous activities. The same electrical glands enable Jolteon to fire 'shards' of electricity through the spikes in their fur, although when resting, Jolteon's fur becomes soft and pliable. It is perfectly safe to touch the Pokémon at this time, although prolonged petting may charge both trainer and Pokémon with static electricity.

**Espeon** is the Psychic-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve under the light of the shining sun, when Eevee is at its happiest. Trainers can cause their Eevee to evolve into Espeon by becoming firm friends with their Pokémon, by playing with them often and training with them extensively during the hours of daylight. Upon evolution, Espeon becomes larger, faster and stronger than before, and differs from Eevee in many ways. Their fur becomes fine and sleek, shining with soft lilac tones and shimmering with the psychic energy they possess. Their tail, which was previously fox-like, becomes slim and forked at the ends, able to sense a great variety of things such as weather pattern changes, to predicting where their enemies will attempt striking from next. Their ears are amongst the most sensitive of all known Pokémon, and some people speculate that they can even hear sounds from other dimensions. The small red gem upon their foreheads amplifies their considerable psychic powers even more, and enables Espeon to sense the emotions, thoughts and intentions of other creatures.

**Umbreon** is the Dark-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve under the glowing light of the moon, when Eevee is at its happiest. Trainers can cause their Eevee to evolve into Umbreon by becoming firm friends with their Pokémon, by playing with them and training them extensively during the hours of darkness. Upon evolution, Umbreon becomes bigger, stronger and more durable than before, and differs from its pre-evolution in a great variety of ways. Although many Dark-type Pokémon often hold negative stereotypes such as being wild, cold and unpredictable, Umbreon is one of the few Dark-type Pokémon that do not exhibit any of these traits. Upon evolution, Umbreon's body becomes sleek, dark and powerful. Their fur is jet-black, silky and smooth, with golden rings upon their foreheads, forelimbs, hind legs and tail. The 'rings' glow in the darkness, the moonlight reflecting off the golden fur and shines throughout the night. Their legs become longer, much like Jolteon's, although they cannot run as fast as their electrical brethren. In battle, Umbreon is incredibly durable and able to endure many attacks, save for the strongest of Fighting-type moves. When angered or stressed, Umbreon can emit poisonous sweat through the glands in their skin, and trainers must be careful not to touch the toxic liquid. It is quite potent and able to cause sickness should the liquid be absorbed through unprotected skin.

**Glaceon** is the Ice-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve after being exposed to cold, frigid conditions, particularly around large, frost-coated stones jutting out of the frozen earth. These stones are extremely cold, and contact with them can cause Eevee to undergo evolution. Upon evolution, Eevee becomes larger, more elegant and regal in appearance. Much of their fur is a fine, light blue, with darker patches on their back, feet, tail and head, upon where the long fur resembles hair to a certain extent. Their fur, although short, is thick and protects the Pokémon from extreme cold, making them highly popular in areas where blizzards are not uncommon. They can easily endure conditions where the temperature can drop as low as minus 57 degrees, which makes them popular with hikers and other assorted kinds of travellers through the coldest regions of Sinnoh, as Glaceon are able to guide people and Pokémon alike through blizzards, hail and other harsh northern weather. They can also sense the approach of bad weather, and will lead their trainers to safety at once where they can shelter until the weather passes.

**Leafeon** is the Grass-based evolution of Eevee. They evolve after being exposed to large, overgrown forests, particularly around large, moss-covered stones jutting out of the loamy earth. These stones are covered with a variety of greenery and life, and contact with them can cause Eevee to undergo evolution. Upon evolution, Eevee becomes larger, more powerful and exotic in appearance. Their fur becomes delicate and fine, typically golden-yellow across most parts of their body, save for the patches of leaves sprouting from their form. Their ears resemble leaves, although this is for appearance and deceptive purposes only, such as enabling the Pokémon to blend in with the forest undergrowth. Their tails are much more leaf-like in nature, and are able to extract oxygen and carbon dioxide from the air and provide the Pokémon with energy. Only the tail and the main head leaf are able to accomplish this feat, the other leaves seemingly there only for appearance or camoflage within the forests. The feet of Leafeon are brown with mud, due to the amount of time they spend dipping their paws into the earth in order to absorb water from the soil underneath them. While they mainly drink water, Leafeon enjoy digging as well, perhaps to absorb soil nutrients from the earth as well as the water they seek.

**Behaviour:** Typically, **Eevee** and its evolutions are mild-mannered, easy to manage and a popular favourite for many trainers both young and old alike. They are loving, respond well to good trainers and adapt easily to their surroundings, making them popular house Pokémon as well as travelling companions for many trainers across the world. Due to their unstable evolutionary nature, many trainers like to train Eevee to be able to evolve them into various types, making them versatile and offering unique potential to a wide variety of people. Eevee is typically gentle, enjoys playing with people and Pokémon alike, although are much more timid in battle until they evolve. With the bigger, more powerful forms they gain after evolution, many 'timid' Eevee become much braver, and readily defend their trainers from any and all threats against them.

**Vaporeon** is an aquatic Pokémon, and as such enjoys humid areas with plenty of water around to swim, play around in and hide from others. They tend to be very easy-going and 'slow', although can run fast if they need to. Towards others they are very gentle, caring and even generous, bringing food (mainly fish) to offer to hungry people or Pokémon. Their lungs have become highly developed after evolution, and can breathe underwater. The frill around their neck helps them stay on course when swimming underwater, and also keeps the pokemon from rolling over when buffeted by strong currents. They can breathe underwater as easily as air, as they take in water into their bodies and extract oxygen from it. The Pokémon inhales water through its nose, and as the water floods their lungs, the oxygen is extracted and the remaining water is then exhaled through their gills. They handle this process as easily as breathing air. This unique nature makes them popular with people who live around oceans or rivers, and as Vaporeon are so caring towards others, they will instinctively rescue people or Pokémon who get into trouble while in the water nearby.

**Flareon** is a Fire-type, although are much more docile compared to other Fire-types such as Charizard or Blaziken. They are extremely loving of humans and delight in being played with, retaining much of the youthful behaviour of their pre-evolution, Eevee. They are popular with girls, for they enjoy their coats being brushed and styled and are popular favourites in Pokémon fashion contests. However, other people must be aware that a dark side lurks in Flareon's heart, and these Pokémon can become extremely dangerous to those who they believe are threatening their trainers. They will not hesitate to spit molten flames at perceived aggressors, and will kill in order to defend their loved ones. Their internal core are exceedingly hot and able incinerate almost anything, leaving their victims with potentially life-threatening injuries. If the heat from the flames doesn't kill them, the pain and damage caused from receiving third-to-fourth degree burns may require months of plastic surgery and skin-grafts. The heat from Flareon's flames can also destroy the nerves underlying the skin, meaning that many victims may never regain their sense of touch. Despite their potentially lethal nature, Flareon are rarely aggressive and will only attack if they feel they must, particularly if their trainer is being attacked. Once their trainer has been hurt, Flareon's sweet-nature will instantly vanish, and little save being called off by their trainer will help the offender in question.

**Jolteon** is an Electric-type, although they are slightly more difficult to handle their either of their stone-evolutionary brethren. They enjoy battling more often, and are frequently full of energy that causes them to require much exercise and play. Athletes in particular often enjoy keeping Jolteon as pets, as these Pokémon can run at high speeds as well as running lengthy distances across the country and through cities and towns alike. People interested in becoming fitter can be encouraged to strive further by exercising with their Jolteon, and their Pokémon will certainly enjoy the exercise provided. Nature-wise, Jolteon can be more aggressive than either Vaporeon or Flareon, and will certainly defend their trainers against any and all perceived threats. They are not as potentially lethal as Flareon, although will attempt to shock and bite their enemies. Their electrical shocks have been recorded to be around 10'000 volts and more (roughly as strong as Raichu's electrical voltage), which can cause people's hearts to stop beating. Despite their more aggressive tendencies, Jolteon are frequently sweet Pokémon that enjoy human company, and can become lonely if they aren't with their trainers often. If their trainers cannot be around their Pokémon due to work or social issues, it is recommended that their trainers obtain another Electric-type Pokémon for their Jolteon to play with, such as Pikachu/Raichu, Elekid or Shinx. As with their brethren, Jolteon are highly protective and will fight to the death if necessary to defend their trainers from any sort of threat.

**Espeon** is a Psychic-type, and amongst the easiest of Psychic-type Pokémon available for people to train. They are friendly, eager to please and extremely intelligent, possibly more so than the rest of the Eevee evolution family group. They can understand human speech and are able to communicate with their trainers via telepathy, and are able to learn many abilities such as reading text, understanding mathematics and performing specific tasks for their owners. Many people, especially young trainers often like Espeon for their intelligence, willingness to obey and quiet natures, as well as their ability to perform as variety of tasks. Such examples are finding lost items and sniffing out requested plants growing in the wild, to being able to go out by themselves and purchase specific items from stores. Many trainers whom are busy can ask their Espeon to go to the shops and buy an item for them (providing they give them the money needed for purchasing items), and their Espeon will go out, perform the task asked of them and come back with the requested item and the exact change from the money they are given. They are not likely to be come back without the correct change, as they understand how much they were given and how much they should have left afterwards. Dishonest shopkeepers who attempt to cheat an Espeon are likely to have moves such as Confuse Ray performed on them as punishment. As with many of its evolutionary brethren, Espeon is loyal, loving and highly protective of their trainers, even risking their lives to defend them. Those who dare attack the owner of an Espeon are likely to succumb to various Psychic-attacks, which while are unlikely to cause much physical damage, are able to cause lasting mental and emotional damage instead.

**Umbreon** is a Dark-type, and are amongst the easiest of Dark-type Pokémon for trainers to look after. Although they can be aloof and maintain cool attitudes towards strangers, they are loving towards their trainers and will follow them to wherever they may go. Umbreon are extremely intelligent, and although they may not be as intelligent as their Psychic-type counterparts, Umbreon often possesses a cunning that few other Pokémon can rival. They fear little, and due to their considerable defences, they are able to endure many kinds of attacks save for the most violent of Fighting-type moves. Being Dark-types, Umbreon are happiest frolicking underneath the light of the moon, where the stars are shining on clear summer evenings. Being nocturnal, Umbreon are happiest when their trainers are active at night, as they prefer to sleep during daylight hours and travel with their trainers when it gets dark. They usually walk ahead for some distance, their rings shining under the light of the moon as they 'guide' their trainer through potentially difficult or dangerous paths and terrain. Due to their nocturnal natures, they are popular with older adults whom must work at night and other 'unsocial' hours, as they enjoy human company and are quite happy to sit with their trainers for hours on end. They do not get as lonely as other Eevee evolutions, although may enjoy spending time playing with another Dark-type Pokémon such as Poochyena, Sneasel and Absol. Umbreon are not typically aggressive, although if they or their trainers are threatened, they can unleash a spray of poisonous sweat from their pores, which can blind people and are able to cause permanent damage upon contact with eyes**.**

**Glaceon** is an Ice-type, and are generally easy-going as most Ice-type Pokémon typically are. They are quiet and dutiful, although are warm and open towards beloved trainers. They are intelligent and considerate, and often attempt to ensure that their friends are safe at all times. They evolve in frigid, icy conditions, and are able to withstand extreme cold. They are popular in the northern regions of Sinnoh, as trainers can easily cause their Eevee to evolve by finding a large, frozen rock in which causes the Evolution Pokémon's DNA to change to suit cold environments. Due to this unusual kind of evolution, Glaceon are only found within Sinnoh, as most other places lack the specific stones needed for 'area-type' evolution. Glaceon's fur, while providing insulation, also contains a peculiar enzyme that prevents them from feeling the cold. As such, they are able to venture out into the coldest of blizzards and rescue people or Pokémon whom are struggling to cope under the harsh conditions they survive in. They are quiet, innocuous Pokémon that are caring of others, and it is not uncommon for Glaceon to wander through howling blizzards to help both people and Pokémon alike. If Glaceon and its trainer are out and a snowstorm is approaching, Glaceon will guide its trainer to a safe place, such as a cave, for them to take shelter until the storm passes over. They will stand outside in the snow, watching over their trainers and ensuring that they do not come to harm, and will defend them for even the fiercest of Ursaring who often seek such caves to hibernate in. Even large and aggressive Pokémon such as Ursaring will leave a Glaceon well enough alone, for even though Glaceon are small in stature, they can be as unforgiving towards aggressors as the bitingly cold winds of their natural habitat**.**

**Leafeon** is a Grass-type, and an oddity compared to most other Grass-type Pokémon. They possess both plant-like and mammalian traits, with hearts, brains and red blood (unlike Bulbasaur), but they are able to obtain water and other nutrients from the soil in the ground and absorb sunlight from the skies. They are often as docile as many Grass-types, and merely require simple care, love and attention. They are one of the most intelligent Grass-types, due to their mammalian heritage, and are able to learn many things throughout the entirety of their lives. They have good memories, and are able to remember people from even long periods of time ago, even if they had only met them for a short time. Their sense of smell is amongst the most sensitive of known Pokémon, and can search out individual plants, berries and flowers in large forests. Herbalists who make their own medicine from the sources found in nature are especially fond of Leafeon, and often like to use them to search out rare or hard-to-find plants for use in Pokémon medicine. Leafeon are exceptional in battle, and are quite able to use powerful Grass-type moves such as Leaf Blade and Magical Leaf. Towards others, they are quiet and easy-going, although usually keep an observant eye on their surroundings while travelling with their trainers. They are perfectly capable fighters in battle, and will rigorously defend their trainers from any perceived threat. Due to their Grass-type abilities, they have the ability to purify the air around them by using photosynthesis, and often possess a sweet, clean aroma when in good health. They can be troublesome for people who like to keep tidy gardens, as they have an instinct for digging and like to nibble on the flowers they find, although well-trained Leafeon will try to avoid damaging prize specimens that they know may upset people. It doesn't help that they often have a fondness for roses though, and may not be able to resist ripping the petals off to devour. To their trainers however, few Pokémon are easier to handle and loving of human company.

**TRAINER'S NOTE: **Due to Eevee's unstable genetic code, it is aptly named as the Evolution Pokémon for the many evolutions it can undergo. They can evolve in a variety of ways, and trainers must ensure that they are willing to evolve their Eevee themselves, or allow their Pokémon to evolve on their own accord. For stone-based evolutions, it is simply a matter of obtaining the desired stone and touching Eevee in order to make it evolve. Eevee handles the process of evolution easily, and does not usually object to 'artificial' evolution this way. Friend-based evolution is possible throughout both day and night, and trainers can make their Eevee evolve into either Espeon or Umbreon this way. The final two evolutions are hardest, and trainers must actually head to frozen tundras or leafy green forests in order to obtain the desired evolution of Glaceon or Leafeon. After that, it is simply a matter of finding suitable stones coated with moss or ice, and allowing the Eevee to touch it. _- New data recently discovered: Although it is not yet known, it is highly possible that there may exist more Eevee evolutions that the ones current;y discovered. Even though scientists have so far been unable to find any way to trigger additional changes, Eevee's genetic makeup suggests that a dozen more evolutions could be possible. - _(Thank you to ScytheRider for suggesting this note!)

**Diet:** Eevee and its evolutions are easily fed, readily accepting most kinds of Pokémon food commonly bought from most pokémarts. They will eat fruit, berries, fish, meat, eggs and pretty much anything else pertaining to the usual omnivorous diet. There are exceptions, and many of Eevee's evolutions require their own special diet in order to thrive depending on what evolution they are. For instance, Vaporeon enjoys feeding on fish, and requires at least one portion of oily fish (such as salmon or mackerel) every few day in order to remain as healthy as possible. Jolteon, Flareon, Espeon, Umbreon and Glaceon are more carnivorous in nature, enjoying both red and white meat alike and require around four meals a week consisting of meat in order to gain the essential proteins and vitamins they need. These are all best fed raw, although they will enjoy the odd cooked titbit from their trainer's plates. It is best not to feed them 'human food' too often, as the cooked proteins aren't usually as good for them as raw proteins.

Leafeon is the only strictly herbivorous member of the Eevee family, and prefers a diet of flowers, leaves, berries, nuts and fruit, with the occasional lick of warm honey for helping to perk them up on cold, gloomy days. Sugared water can be fed to a sickly Leafeon with a poor appetite, as the water solution is near identical to the nectar found within most of the flowers they like to eat, making the energy-filled liquid easy for the Pokémon to ingest and digest. Special care must be taken with Leafeon in strange forests or around people's gardens, as they can eat potentially toxic plants or strip somebody's prize rose bush down to their prickles within minutes should their trainer's attentions wander. Eevee and its evolutions can all be fed poffins and pokéblocks, and like with many other Pokémon, they have their own unique preferences as to what flavours they like the best**.**

**With Children:** Eevee and its evolutions are all very good with young children, providing their trainers have taken the time to socialise their Pokémon at a young age with many people and other Pokémon alike. Many of Eevee's evolutions are highly protective of their trainers and other humans, and will defend them with their lives if necessary. Many of Eevee's evolutions are able to sense approaching danger, and are able to look after the children they are with easily. For example, if a Vaporeon senses a thunderstorm approaching and children are playing in the garden outside, it will go out after them and herd them back inside, without a drop of rain spilling upon the children's heads. Other Pokémon, such as Glaceon, will actively head out into furious blizzards or other dangerous weather conditions and search out missing people or Pokémon. They are highly dependable Pokémon, and will usually do the best they can to keep others safe from harm, both threats from Mother Nature and from aggressive enemies in turn.

**Breeding:** Eevee is generally easy to breed, although females tend to be rarer than males. In order to obtain another (or more) Eevee, most trainers must either breed their Eevee (and other evolutions) with Ditto if they happen to be male. Should trainers be lucky enough to possess a female, breeding is a fairly straight-forward process. As with most other Pokémon, Eevee breeds best within their own species, although will not usually object to suitable partners that meet their expectations and unique personalities.

**Difficulty Rating:** (Mildly difficult) 4/10. Eevee and its evolutions are delightful Pokémon that love nothing more than pleasing their trainers. Many Eevee have been bred in captivity for generations, and are frequently more comfortable with humans than most other naturally 'wild' Pokémon available. They can be house pets, travelling companions, loyal guardians and powerful fighters for trainers, making them versatile and appealing for many kinds of people. However, their various evolutions all differ in nature, behavior and biological physique, and each evolution requires their own specific attention and care. It can be difficult for trainers to decide which Eevee-evolution is right for them also, as they battle in a wide variety of different ways that may or may not complement their trainer's own battling techniques. Trainers are generally advised to pick an evolution that suits their needs and will be comfortable with their trainer in a suitable environment (such as not evolving their Eevee into a Leafeon and then staying in icy, frigid locations for extensive periods of time, where Glaceon would fare far better instead)

* * *

_**  
To previous reviewers...**_

**Kidd Dragon: **Thank you very much, m'dear. I'll certainly do Buneary/Lopunny when I get around to doing so, as with the other future chapters that are in store.

**ScytheRider: **You were indeed right, ScytheRider! You guessed correctly what this chapter was all about, and I only recently realized myself Cresselia had paws. I saw it on some amusing picture on DeviantArt, with Cresselia sticking a finger up at a trainer while running away from their thrown Pokéball. I imagine that many Legendaries would likely be picky and stubborn Pokémon to look after like Cresselia, but she seems to me like one that would be very choosy and have high standards.

**mgunh1****: **Thank you for the lovely review! I haven't seen too many stories done in this kind of fashion, and thought that taking the non-fictional route might be appealing. Thank you for the notes on Ralts and its evolutions, I always end up forgetting something important to each species and the empathy trait is probably something I'd best write about.

**Crazy Asian****: **Thank you very much for your review! Well, let's see, trainers interacting with their Pokémon... I'll think about a way I can write more on their field, and as for Mankey, I'll certainly write a chapter on the Pig Monkey Pokémon!

**Cevaztyen****: **I quite often look up and read about various animals and compare similar traits to the Pokémon I'm writing about, although I like to include some of my own ideas in for a little extra fun. I'd like to write about Arceus and Mewtwo, although you're right about them being best left until later in the story.

**belhotte****: **You're very welcome, I'm glad you liked Treecko/Grovyle/Sceptile's chapter, and thanks for reviewing back to tell me what you thought. I'll be sure to include Dialga to the upcoming chapter lists once I get around to it.


	9. Of Stunky and Skuntank

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

P.S: Fanfiction Net is a real... bugger when it comes to editing documents. Just thought I'd let you all know that.

* * *

**Poison-type Pokémon can be difficult to look after, as they can be highly dangerous due to their potent toxins. As with Dark-type Pokémon, they can also be wild and unpredictable, and it is not advised that beginning trainers attempt to capture or train a Poison-type Pokémon until they have at least earned a few badges and are certain that they can handle a potentially dangerous creature. This goes double for Pokémon possessing Dual-type traits.**

* * *

**Name:** Stunky******  
Classification:** Skunk Pokémon******  
Type: Poison/Dark****  
Number:** #434 (Sinnoh)******  
Evolution:** Stunky – Skuntank (level 34).******  
Height:** 1′04″ (0.4 m)******  
Weight:** 42.3 lbs. (19.2 kg)******  
Habitat:** Cold, deciduous forests/cities and towns.

******Description:** With a long, luxurious fur coat that is fine and silky to the touch, Stunky is a small purple and cream coloured Skunk Pokémon that is primarily native to the colder regions of Sinnoh. Being of a Dual-type nature, Stunky and its evolution, Skuntank, are both Poison/Dark-types, they are resistant to a wide variety of attacks such as Psychic, Poison, Ghost, Grass and Dark-type moves, although are more vulnerable to Ground-based attacks. Being mammalian, they are warm-blooded, although tend to frequent colder areas than most other kinds of Pokémon. Their fur, which is dark in colour and pale in other places is thick and warm, which protects them from the cold. They do not like warm or humid places, as they lack sweat glands and find temperate, wet regions unpleasant. It is due to their reason that they are only found within Sinnoh, and typically do not thrive well outside of the region. Stunky possesses small, sharp claws which they use to scratch trees and physically mark their territory, although tend to spray a vile fluid from the glands underneath their tails to leave more information for other Stunky to learn about who previously left their mark there, whether they are young or old, male or female or even if they are available to breed.

Upon evolution, Stunky evolves into Skuntank, and becomes far larger and stronger than their previous evolution. They remain quite similar in appearance, although their muzzles change from purple to white, their paws also becoming white (as if they are wearing 'socks'), and their tails elongate and curl over, with the fluffy tip resting upon their heads. After evolution, Skuntank gains a secondary pair of glands just upon the tip of their tail, which is one of the reasons they their tail curls over on top of their heads so. The secondary glands differ from the first, original pair at the base of their tails, and spray a scentless oily fluid that reacts with the chemicals from the original 'smelly' glands. When Skuntank sprays the two fluids at once, they react upon contact and explode into flames, the two chemicals reacting furiously with each other and igniting with the oxygen in the air, creating a stream of chemical-based flames that burns upon contact with the foe. This is how Skuntank learns moves like Flamethrower after evolution, as Stunky lacks the secondary pair of glands required for the ability to 'breath fire'. Skuntank are bigger, heavier and fluffier than Stunky, and are extremely robust. They can resist almost all attacks, save for the most destructive of Ground-based attacks like Earthquake and Fissure.

******Behaviour:** Behaviour-wise, Stunky and Skuntank are very much alike, save for the obvious psychical differences after evolution. Being Dual-type Pokémon of Poison and Dark natures, it can be difficult to gain the love and affection of Stunky and Skuntank. It takes time to win their trust, although good training and kind treatment will open up their hearts. To others, they will seem grumpy, sullen or rough around the edges, but given the time and dedication needed to bring them out of their cold attitudes, they become loving and obedient towards their trainers, and will not hesitate to follow orders. The most obvious sign of Stunky or Skuntank's adoration is when they perch themselves on their trainer's laps or wrap themselves around their trainers necks, wrapping their long, fluffy tails around their trainer's bodies while they allow themselves to be carried around. Within their trainer's homes, they are quiet and non-destructive, and provided that they are supplied with food and adequate toys (such as a scratching post to keep their claws sharp), they will keep themselves entertained without requiring human supervision or another Pokémon's company. They get along best with other 'anti-social' (as in non-social) kinds of Dark-type or Poison-type Pokémon, such as Umbreon, Darkrai or Arbok. They do enjoy being with their trainers however, and will forge close bonds with those who spend lots of time and attention training them and looking after their best needs. Kindness is a virtue they value highly, and the philosophy of 'what goes around, comes around' especially applies to this species of Pokémon.

******TRAINER'S NOTE: **Stunky and Skuntank are both well-noted for their ability to spray fluids possessing vile stenches. Most of the time, Stunk and Skuntank remain odourless when feeling calm, although when threatened of frightened, they will unleash vile fluids from the glands at the base of their tails at whatever is upsetting them.The scent of Stunky is unpleasant, although lessens after a few weeks upon initially being sprayed. Skuntank's particularly vile fluids remain 'fragrant' for up to an entire year after being sprayed, and an unlucky victim may reek intensely for months on end. There are ways for people to lessen the smell if they happen to be sprayed, although they will not completely diminish the stench for a good long while. Care must be taken when trying to eliminate the worst of the odour, as incorrect methods may intensify the smell even more for a longer period of time. DO NOT WASH yourself in water, for water reacts with the fatty oils within Skuntank's fluids, and will make the smell even worse than it already is. Wallowing in mud (especially clay-based mud) may seem degrading, although it will lessen the smell to a much more tolerable level. 'Sulphur baths', although particularly smelly themselves, can also help to neutralize the odour to a certain extent, as does water mixed with baking soda. The scent of Stunky is described to be not unlike a mixture of rotten cheese, sweaty socks and overripe fruit, while Skuntank's scent is very different. It can, in very small amounts, smell something like burnt hair, but in larger quantities, the stench is just indescribable. Once you smell it, I assure you that you will never forget it. It is very strong, and makes your eyes water and even makes breathing difficult.

******Diet:** Stunky and Skuntank are both dedicated omnivores, and typically enjoy feeding a wide variety of food. In the wild, they usually eat berries, seeds, nuts, mushrooms, fungi, as well as occasionally hunt for prey in the dead of night. They do not usually like to hunt, instead preferring to scavenge the remains of meals from other predatory Pokémon such as Staraptor, Sneasel and Skorupi. Wild Stunky and Skuntank can become pests in large towns or cities, as they overturn bins, tear open bags of waste and sneak onto people's properties in order to steal food from gardens. They are also brazen enough to venture into people's homes for food if the door is left unlocked and open, and will help themselves to any food lying about - _(Further note on this shortly)_.

Captured Stunky or Skuntank enjoy poffins and pokéblocks alike, especially if their trainers take the time to make them themselves and offer them while fresh and warm. They are especially partial to eggs and/or cheese, and many trainers can tempt their Pokémon's appetite or obedience by offering an egg or wedge of cheese to their Pokémon. Stunky and Skuntank can and will eat virtually anything that most people can, and often enjoy sharing their trainer's meals rather than eating regular food designed specifically for Pokémon. Trainers must be aware that there is a big difference between how much a Stunky or Skuntank needs to eat, how much they exactly they _like_ to eat. If given the chance, Stunky and Skuntank will eat voraciously, eating up to half their weight in one sitting. They can be gluttonous, and trainers must be aware not to overfeed their Pokémon lest they become overweight.

_- As a young child, one of my most vivid childhood memories was of coming home after school with my mother, and going into the kitchen to find an impressively large Skuntank perched upon the kitchen counter and helping itself to the freshly-baked pie my mother had made earlier that day. My mother, upon walking in after me saw what I happened to be looking at, and screamed in horror at the 'foul purple demon' in her sacred kitchen and promptly chased the poor Pokémon out into the garden with a broom. We never saw that Skuntank again, although my mother never had a problem with Pokémon coming into the house uninvited again._

******With Children:** Suitable with young children although adult supervision is highly recommended, especially when Skuntank is concerned. Despite generally being docile around humans, Stunky does not usually enjoy playing with young children, although are usually happy enough to tolerate their presence. They tend to fare better with older children and teenagers, and mostly prefer spending their time with a single person (usually their trainer). An irritated Stunky may spray at an offender with vile fluids secreted from the glands at the base of their tails. The smell is particularly vile, but the fluids emitted from a fully-grown Skuntank is said to be one of the worst, if not the most unbearable smell known to mankind. The stench can linger for up to a year, as the fluids are full of fatty acids which can take a long time before breaking down and being neutralized. Washing does not eliminate the odours, and water can intensify the smell even more. Slathering oneself in thick clay-based mud is best recommended for subduing the worst of the smell, although can still take months before the stench is completely eliminated.

Despite their ability to spray vile fluids, Stunky and Skuntank are quite good house Pokémon, and frequently enjoy the comforts that their trainer's homes have to offer. They are not destructive and will not spray their scented fluids at others unless feeling annoyed or threatened. They frequently choose to doze during the hours of daylight before becoming active during the later hours of the evening, when the sun is beginning to set. Being nocturnal, they are popular companions for older adults who work during the night, especially in lonely jobs where they must work alone for long periods of time such as working at home or guarding people's properties at night. Stunky and Skuntank will be content to keep their trainers company throughout this time, and do not require as much exercise as other Pokémon such as Jolteon or Pikachu. They possess a fantastic sense of smell and night vision, and can easily find their way around the darkness.

******Upon Evolution**

Stunky evolves into Skuntank at level 34, usually evolving two or three years after being born. Dedicated trainers that spend lots of time training their Stunky, treating their Pokémon with love and care can often evolve them in as little as a year. Skuntank is larger and more aggressive than its pre-evolution, and often becomes even less social amongst others after evolving from Stunky. They will prefer being only with their trainers, and although they get along fine with other Pokémon, many Skuntank will refuse to play with them or even acknowledge their presence half the time. Well-trained Skuntank enjoy human affection, delighting in being stroked, hugged, petted, squeezed or even carried around. They will happily sit for hours on the laps of their trainers, dozing quietly and purring to themselves while they luxuriate under their trainer's touch like a great, poisonous cat. They are content to follow their trainers anywhere, and due to their thick coats, are able to keep warm on even the coldest of nights.

******Breeding:** Stunky and Skuntank are both relatively easy to breed. As often with most Pokémon, they get along best within their own species, although do not usually object to being with other Dark-type Pokémon they can relate with such as Umbreon and Mightyena. They can be picky when it comes to choosing mates, and females often hold even higher expectations than the males. Their odorous natures may be off-putting to Pokémon with a highly sensitive sense of smell, although most Pokémon can tolerate the scent of Stunky and Skuntank when they do not feel threatened. After breeding, they usually separate any ties with the partner Pokémon and abandon the egg. It is perfectly safe for trainers to take the egg and attempt to hatch it themselves, providing the 'partner' Pokémon is not too defensive about protecting their 'offspring', such as Kangaskhan or Ursaring.

******Difficulty Rating:** (Mildly difficult) 4/10. Stunky and Skuntank are quite innocuous for Pokémon of both Poison and Dark type elements. They are easy to feed, respond well to good training and aren't typically aggressive towards others. They can be spiteful and hold grudges against others if slighted, and may deliberately ignore trainers who they feel are inefficient at managing them. With good training, they are dependable and loyal, and will do anything asked of them. While it takes time in gaining their trust and love, once befriended, they are amongst the fiercest fighters within a trainer's team, and will certainly earn a place in their trainer's hearts.

* * *

**__****__****  
To previous reviewers...****  
****  
********mgunh1: Rofl, you're very welcome! Glad you enjoyed the Eevee chapter, I tried my best and wasn't sure if people would like it, truth be told. Of course you can refer this guide in your own story if you'd like, I wouldn't mind at all! If you choose to do so, I'd be delighted to read your fic.  
****  
Qzil: Thanks for the lovely review! I'm aiming for a slightly different kind of story you'd expect to see on , and I'm really happy that people are enjoying it. I try hard with grammar, although ScytheRider has pointed out more mistakes tome than I'd like to admit. I'm so sloppy, hahaha. I'd like to write about Gyarados, Muk and Grimer, and I'll certainly be writing about Dratini soon, you can bet on that.  
****  
Jigglypuff: Quite so, you're right about Pokémon possessing different natures, personalities and so on. Ash's Bulbasaur and Charizard each have their own unique personalities, although I'm merely going into the basic behavioural and elemental traits that most trainers can expect to see in their own Pokémon. I'd love to really go into depth and flesh out more on the innate natures of each kind of Pokémon, but I'd make the whole guide too long and rambling, lol.**_******  
****  
**_******writer's block 2000: Haha, you might be right about having to do and more Pokémon, although I don't mind about doing as many as possible, lol. Aye, Eevee and its evolutions will probably have the biggest chapter throughout the guide, considering there're so many evolutions and so on. Thanks for the lovely reviews as always, writer's block. I always appreciate your feedback throughout these chapters.**

**********Dance to the Music Miror B:** **Glad you enjoyed the Eevee chapter, m'dear. I aim to please.**_******  
**_


	10. Vulpix and Ninetales

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

* * *

**__****Fire Pokémon** **are often considered to be the hardest of the three types of starter Pokémon to train,** **_not only for their destructive power and dangerous elements, but also their fiercely dominant natures. They are not usually recommended as a trainer's first-time Pokémon, and are best managed by confident, more experienced trainers.  
_**

* * *

******Name:** Vulpix.******  
Classification:** Fox Pokémon.******  
Type: Fire.****  
Number:** #125 (Kanto/Hoenn)******  
Evolution:** Vulpix – Ninetales (by use of a Firestone)******  
Height:** 2′00″ (0.6 m)******  
Weight:** 21.8 lbs. (9.9 kg)******  
Habitat:** Old forests/open grassy plains/cities and towns.

******Description:** Vulpix is a small, fox-like Pokémon that has a red-brown pelt and six gorgeous orange tails. Upon birth, Vulpix only possesses one tail that is snow-white in colour, although several weeks after birth, the tail deepens in colour until it becomes a fine red-brown, and begins to split into six separate tails. Several months after birth, Vulpix has six tails, although will slowly grow more as they age and evolve. Within its body is a small gland, not unlike the type of gland found within Flareon, which is hollow and contains volatile gases that react violently upon contact with oxygen. This gland is surrounded by powerful muscles that the Pokémon can control at will, as they use various Fire-type moves such as Flamethrower and Fire Spin. They are also able to use Will-O-The-Wisp as an attack and control small balls of flame, despite the attack's Ghost-type heritage. Vulpix are found in few places across the world, although are quiet common to where they are found, even to the point of being pests to rural and city folk. In captivity, Vulpix are good with humans and can be very popular in various fashion contents of appearance, battling and obedience sessions. They evolve via the use of a firestone, which must be used by their trainers in order to activate evolution.

**Ninetales **is a large, fox-like Pokémon, which is covered with a thick, luxurious golden-white fur, as well as possessing nine flowing tails. Each tail is which is tipped with a rich burnt orange, although in some alternate colorations (such as 'shinies', they can appear blue or even silver). Ninetales also have a fluffy crest atop their heads, which is luxurious to the touch and highly appealing to people who enjoy Pokémon fashion contests. An unusual trait of Ninetales is that after evolution, they can live up to one thousand years, whereas their pre-evolutions, humans or even most other kinds of Pokémon (save Legendaries) succumb to the passage of time with nary a struggle. It is perhaps due to their longevity that Ninetales can often seem vain or arrogant towards others, for a single Ninetales can watch a parade of people and Pokémon alike come and go during their lives. Ninetales are also very vengeful, and have been known to curse those who mistreat or even offend them. They are highly intelligent Pokémon that can understand human speech, due to the fact that they live long enough to learn much of the world around them and become more intelligent with every passing year.

******Behaviour:** For a Fire-type Pokémon, Vulpix is quite easy to manage providing they have been raised by humans at a young age and have been socialized well amongst others. They enjoy playing with others more than Ninetales, and are frequently friendlier, less domineering and gentler than their evolution. The nature of the firestone provokes fascinating, if sinister changes within Ninetale's psychical and behavioural biology. Unlike other kinds of Pokémon, Ninetales is far longer-lived than almost any other kind of Pokémon, and frequently consider themselves nobility above 'common' trainer's Pokémon, considering themselves to possess more of a 'legendary' status. How can they consider others to be anything else other than inferior, when they watch so many others enter life, grow old and die, while it can resist the ravages of time and become stronger and more intelligent with every year they survive?

They can live for well over a thousand years, although only the females are capable of reaching such impressive ages. Male Ninetales do not long live for as long as females, and are generally lucky to be able to live half as long. Exactly how long a female Ninetales can live for is a matter of some debate amongst scientists, and some people claim that they can live forever. What little is known however, is that upon the twilight of their many years, the coat of a Ninetales shimmers and burns like white-gold, eventually becoming a fine silver all over their bodies. The oldest of Ninetales have coats that seem almost like molten silver, shimmering like the full moon even during the day. They resemble their 'shiny' counterparts to some extent, but glow far more illustriously and with a resplendence that most shinies cannot match until they too reach such a grand old age.  
******  
TRAINER'S NOTE: **Although Vulpixis innocuous enough, Ninetales can be exceedingly dangerous. They can be extremely vindictive to those who offend them or their loved ones, and have the ability to curse those who have slighted them in some way. Showing bad manners, using offensive language or threatening their trainers may result in being cursed with various ailments, such as pox, insomnia or simple bad luck, although more serious offences, such as yanking one of their nine magnificent tails can result in a thousand year curse for the offender and their descendants, or even result in death for the one who laid hands upon the Pokémon in question. Yanking one of their nine tails is considered by the Pokémon to be the worst insult possible, and will not easily forgive transgressions against them. It is unknown if touching the tail itself is simply enough to curse you, or if Ninetales itself deliberately lays its curses upon others,but it is best to never offend a Ninetales in the first place and to always be courteous towards them. True repentance can lift the curse of a Ninetales however, although it can be difficult to nigh on impossible to break the curse. If you can show the Pokémon that you are truly sorry for what you done, it may decide to revoke its curse in forgiveness. Few Ninetales are gracious enough to lift their own curses, and many even seem to relish inflicting punishment on those they believe deserve it.

******Diet:** Typically carnivorous in nature, Vulpix and its evolutions enjoy eating fish, meat and dairy products like cheese, although in the wild they will devour berries, honey, insects and anything else they can find or kill, making them omnivores in truth. They prefer living prey, or prey that once lived before, although in captivity will eat a specialised 'kibble' made especially for them. Cooked poffins or pokéblocks often suffice from trainers, and can be easily made by collecting berries, which feeds the Pokémon as well as adding to their fur's lustrous sheen. Ninetales requires a diet higher in protein than Vulpix, and trainers must ensure that they purchase special oils and vitamins (made specifically for Fire-type Pokémon) in order to keep their Ninetale's coats as healthy and shiny as possible. Adding some ground-up charcoal into their diet will increase the power of their flames, which after evolution becomes extremely hot and powerful.

******With Children:** Not usually recommended with young children. Both Vulpix and Ninetales are not usually very playful, and do not enjoy the antics of younger children. They are good house Pokémon however, and frequently enjoy the company of older children, teenagers and adults alike, and can become loving pets towards their trainers. They prefer to spend most of their free time grooming themselves and perfecting their looks, and do not like to be untidy. They are popular with people who frequently attend Pokémon fashion contests, due to their beauty and obedience, as well as their capacity for battle.

Within the trainer's home, they are quiet and prefer to relax, rather than run around and play with other people or Pokémon. Amongst their favourite past times are being groomed by their trainers, and delight in being brushed, having their fur styled or even being washed (which is unusual for Fire-type Pokémon). Well-trained Ninetales will tolerate being examined, prodded, measured or handled, although they despise others touching their many tails (unless they're being groomed) and will not hesitate at showing their displeasure by hissing or spitting at the offender. The most well-trained of Ninetales will allow their tails to be touched by people without a sound, although their eyes will smolder with fury and disgust beneath their calm visages. Most Pokémon judges are well aware of Ninetale's attitude, and will avoid touching their tails at all costs in order to keep the Pokémon amiable.

******Breeding:** Breeding Vulpix and Ninetales is actually a simpler affair compared to the issue of breeding other kinds of Pokémon than many trainers actually realize. Being mainly female, any offspring of Vulpix or Ninetales will in turn be the same species of their mother, no matter what kind of Pokémon the 'father' is. They get along best within their own species, although will not usually object to other mammalian Pokémon of similar personalities and natures to their own. Ninetales remain fertile throughout the entirety of their lives, and can raise many litters throughout their time. In captivity, they rarely lay more than one egg at a time, preferring instead to invest their energy into battling and performing for their trainers. They rear more young in the wild, although fewer offspring tend to survive to their adult years than they would in captivity, as other predatory Pokémon such as Mightyena, Arbok and Skarmory can prey upon younger, weaker Pokémon in their vicinity.

******Difficulty Rating:** (Quite difficult) 5/10. Vulpix and its evolution can be difficult to look after, in that they can be picky, vain and self-centred. They also require much grooming by their trainers, and though they are capable of grooming themselves, their trainers are better suited to the task of brushing and combing their Pokémon's long fur. They require specific diets in order to keep healthy, although may persistently refuse food that doesn't meet their high standards. When raised by a good trainer they respect, Vulpix and Ninetales are extremely loving and loyal Pokémon, and will defend their loved ones with their very life. It must be noted that Ninetales are extremely long-lived, and will almost always outlive their trainers. They can grieve for the loss of their beloved human friends, and as a result may stop eating in depression. This is best prevented by their trainers raising Ninetales within their family, so that once their trainer does pass on, the Pokémon can be raised the next of kin who is related to the original trainer. Although they will miss their old trainer, Ninetales can substitute their old trainer with their new one who bears significant resemblance, and are less likely to become depressed. Trainers must also be aware to never touch any their Ninetale's many tails under any circumstances, least of all pull one as a joke. It may just be one of the last jokes they will ever get to play again.


	11. Of Croagunk and Toxicroak

Disclaimer: Alright people, listen up. I do not own Pokémon in any shape or form, and if you choose to believe so and try to sue me anyway, that's your own problem. I don't have money for you.

Summary: Your handy trainer's guide on how to look after your Pokémon. This guide contains knowledge on the care, temperament and needs of the Pokémon you're looking after, and what to expect when keeping them.

A/N: Sorry it's been a while, been horribly stressed lately and unable to focus on much. I'll try and get updating again soon.

* * *

******  
Poison-type Pokémon can be difficult to look after, as they can be dangerous due to their potent toxins. Fighting-type Pokémon can be equally dangerous, being potentially lethal in the hands of unskilled trainers. Generally, it is not advised that beginning trainers attempt to capture or train Poison or Fighting-type Pokémon until they have at least earned a few badges and are certain that they can handle a potentially dangerous creature. This goes double for Pokémon possessing Dual-type traits.**

******Name:** Croagunk**  
****Classification:** Toxic Mouth Pokémon**  
****Type: **Poison/Fighting**  
****Number:** #453 (Sinnoh only)**  
****Evolution:** Croagunk – Toxicroak (Level 37)**  
****Height:** 2′04″ (0.7m)**  
****Weight:** 50.7 lbs. (23.0kg)**  
****Habitat:** Marshes, swamps, mangroves, mires, quarries and bogs.

******Description:** Reaching roughly two feet tall, Croagunk resembles a dark blue bipedal frog, with two white bands and one black band circling around its chest and arms. Unlike with other amphibious/reptilian, trainers can easily tell their Pokémon's gender simply by looking at these bands, for they are placed up higher on the chests of females than they are on males. There is a subtle difference between the two, and most people native to Sinnoh can easily tell the two apart. Similar bands in black and red mark their hands and feet, and the vivid colouration suggests to other wild Pokémon that Croagunk is highly toxic and best left alone. On either side of their cheeks are small reddish pouches, in which expand and deflate with every breath they take. They mainly use these pouches to amplify sound and make noises (such as communicating with others of their kind), for their vocal chords are not as well developed as they are in their evolved form, Toxicroak. These pouches serve as an offense as well, for they regularly secrete poison from within and the toxins channel down to their fingers which allow them to use moves such as Poison Jab.

Upon evolution, Toxicroak grows much larger and stronger than its pre-evolution. Its appearance becomes more humanoid than Croagunk, and can walk on two legs as easily as humans, although still maintains a slouching posture and bears the appearance of an oversized, bipedal frog. Its main body color is a dark blue or teal, and upon its head it bears a gently-upward curling spike. It is thought that the spike plays some part in aiding balance, although many simply believe that it enhances attacks such as Headbutt and provides the Pokémon with greater offensive power.

Underneath its chin is a bulbous red vocal sack, which is larger on males than they are on females. Females are on average slightly larger than male Toxicroak, although their vocal sacs are smaller and less developed. Upon each hand is a large spur, with is Toxicroak's best known weapon. Both males and females possess these 'spurs', in which they use to stab into the opponent. As before with Croagunk, Toxicroak's poisons are secreted from the vocal sac, and although they can spit this venom, much of it channels down the lateral lines of their black bands and into this knuckle claws. The large scale-like pad between Toxicroak's shoulders has been an object of curiosity for some time amongst scientists, but so far, my research indicates that the pad upon Toxicroak's back serves as both protection for itself and serves as an aid of sorts for its young to hang onto. The pad, consisting of rough, thick skin, is directly located above the most vulnerable area (the heart) and discourages predatory Pokémon such as Fearow from attempting to stab at its heart through the back, as well as provides young Croagunk with a 'seat' to perch on while they can observe their parents fighting. The young Croagunk are out of harm's way while seated upon Toxicroak's back, and does not impede its parent's ability to fight.

******Behaviour:** In the wild, both Croagunk and Toxicroak are seemingly simple creatures, but can be quite complex as with most other kinds of Pokémon. Being Fighting-types, both Croagunk and Toxicroak are typically unafraid of battle and frequently even seek strong opponents out (the former being a tad more cautious than their evolved forms). They are also fiercely territorial, and in the Great Marsh (the only place in the world where wild Croagunk and Toxicroak roam), they establish small territories where they keep others of their own kind out. Both the males and females fight, aiming to both protect their own territory and grow stronger for evolution. It may take as long as seven years for a Croagunk to evolve into Toxicroak, although with trainers, they can evolve in as little as two years.

Croagunk is the pre-evolved form of Toxicroak, and most trainers prefer to keep their Pokémon in this form. They are smaller and typically more docile than their evolved brethren and many trainers often like the more affectionate nature they possess and charms their evolutions tend to lack. Upon evolution into Toxicroak, they can become either less or even more territorial than Croagunk. As most trainers prefer to catch younger Croagunk (or breed them), the evolved forms of these tamed Pokémon are far easier to handle than their wild counterparts. Tame Toxicroak that have been raised by a caring, warm-hearted trainer are often mild-mannered and reserved, while their wild counterparts will never usually become as trusting or affectionate.**  
****  
TRAINER'S NOTE:** There are two slightly different breeds of Croagunk and Toxicroak, which differ in subtle ways both physically and in the way they act in the wild. One kind of Croagunk/Toxicroak (The 'Dry Skin' breed) is larger and more aggressive than the other kind (the 'Anticipation' breed), with rougher skin that renders all but the strongest water attacks ineffective, but makes the Pokémon more prone to skin irritations, burns and blisters from heat. Their skin, being rough and dry means that water is readily absorbed through and heals the Pokémon's wounds, but strong sunshine will cause their skin to burn and blister instead. Trainers must ensure to take care around Fire-type Pokémon or when the sun is shining strongly (such as when a Pokémon makes use of 'Sunny Day') These Pokémon are more terrestrial than the other kind of Croagunk or Toxicroak, although seek out rain more readily to hydrate their skin.

The other breed of Croagunk and Toxicroak are those with the 'Anticipation' ability, and are slightly smaller than their 'Dry Skin' cousins. Their skin is slicker and smoother however, retaining moisture much more easily than their larger kin and their lateral lines are considerably more developed. The lateral lines along their sides are so well developed, they can use them to sense their opponents and calculate their abilities. They will 'shudder' if they sense that the foe possesses a 'Super Effective' or an 'instant hit' type move such as Fissure or Sheer Cold. Due to their higher moisture ability, the 'Anticipation' breed of Croagunk and Toxicroak do not absorb Water-type attacks and can be more easily harmed by water, although they are not hurt as much by Fire-type attacks and are not affected by strong sunshine at all. The two breeds of Croagunk and Toxicroak frequently breed with each other in the wild, and most Pokémon possess genes in which offspring will bear either one of the two traits.

**Dry Skin: **Larger, more aggressive and terrestrial. Dry, rough skin.**  
Anticipation: **Smaller, warier and prefers more aquatic areas. Slick, supple skin.

******Diet:** Croagunk and Toxicroak can be voracious eaters, accustomed to either feast or famine in the wild. In captivity, they can tend to overeat, as there is a difference between how much they _need_ to eat and how much they _like_ to eat. Typically they can enjoy a wide variety of food, although they should not be offered dairy products, as they lack the ability to digest lactose-based products. Similar cooked products should not be offered also, as raw foods suit their lower metabolism far better. They frequently seem to enjoy eating fruit and berries, although will often spurn most vegetables. In the wild, Croagunk and Toxicroak mainly spend their time hunting their favoured prey, Bug-types, thus explaining their high resistance to Bug-type moves and attacks (being Poison/Fighting types).

Burmy, Mothim, Combee, Skorupi and Nincada can be in danger of being consumed by all but the most well trained of Croagunk or Toxicroak, although any Bug-type that is smaller than the Pokémon in question may be seen as a tasty snack rather than a friend or opponent. Keep your Croagunk and Toxicroak well away from other Bug-types unless you are sure you can curb their predatory natures, especially if those Bug-types belong to other trainers.

******With Children:** Not recommended around children. Although not typically aggressive, both Croagunk and Toxicroak are highly poisonous Pokémon, and poor handling may result in one accidentally being poisoned, either by scratching themselves and allowing the Pokémon's toxins to seep into the wound, or simply ingesting the toxins through their skin. Children are not particularly well noted for hygiene, and after playing with their Pokémon, may stick their fingers into their eyes, ears or mouth. Croagunk's toxins are fairly potent, although will not usually kill. They can cripple adults momentarily, especially when 'Poison Jabbed', and may cause unconsciousness in young children. Toxicroak's toxins are so potent however, even a scratch can prove fatal. In captivity, the potency of Toxicroak's toxins can be controlled and regulated by a supervised diet (frequent feeding of Pecha berries can greatly reduce the strength of their poison), although care must always be taken, especially when children or young Pokémon are nearby.

Croagunk's and Toxicroak's bodies can be surprisingly delicate, their skin (particularly those of the 'Dry Skin' breed) prone to sun damage, blistering and tearing. Most trainers can easily overcome this condition by applying a small handful of standard Pokémon moisturizer (or a PH neutral sunscreen) and rubbing it into the skin once a day. The most notable areas to watch out for are the joints, such as the elbows and shoulders, legs, the tubular 'lateral lines' and the area around the throat and vocal sacks where the skin is most liable to wear and tear.

******NOTE:** Both Croagunk and Toxicroak, although intelligent amphibians, are not usually as smart as other (mammalian) Pokémon and can be somewhat impulsive, much like many other kinds of amphibious/reptilian Pokémon. They adjust well to human captivity however, and can be quite affectionate towards their trainers. Many trainers often allow and enjoy having their Croagunk perch upon them (usually around the chest or back), where their Pokémon will clutch onto them firmly and allow themselves to be carried around. Many see this habit as quite endearing, and most Croagunk seem to enjoy it. However, upon evolving into Toxicroak, the Pokémon can forget about its increased size and still attempt to cling onto their trainers as they did when they used to be Croagunk. Most adults can easily allow a Pokémon as big and heavy as Toxicroak to climb onto their backs, chest or shoulders, but younger trainers may be alarmed or even injured if their now bigger, stronger pokémon suddenly decides it's time for a ride and latches onto them.

******Breeding:** Croagunk and Toxicroak can be somewhat difficult to breed, requiring compatible partners and favourable breeding conditions. Spring time is usually the best time for breeding these Pokémon, when Croagunk and Toxicroak are not affected by the harsher conditions of winter and the warming weather is still mild enough to encourage breeding. Both males and females require more food in their diet during this time to help put on extra weight they lose during winter for breeding, especially the males (for once they've bred, they will not eat again for several weeks. The female merely requires the extra weight to ensure healthy egg production and will resume feeding normally after laying her eggs). Ten to fifteen pounds is about the ideal weight gain for both genders before breeding. Gaining too little weight may result in infertile eggs or poor-quality offspring, and/or cause health-related problems for the parents, and gaining too much weight may cause the Pokémon to have difficulty mating.

Unlike Croagunk, Toxicroak are the more paternal of the two Pokémon and are more likely to resent having their eggs being taken. Male Toxicroak in particular will guard their eggs vigorously, while the female seemingly loses interest in both her mate and their offspring. The male will not eat throughout this time, and instead will guard the eggs until they hatch. Typically there are three eggs in every breeding clutch, although captive Croagunk/Toxicroak notably lay fewer eggs each time they breed. After hatching, the young Croagunk stay with their father for several weeks and spend most of their time clinging onto his back. They eat whatever food the father collects, and gain a measure of protection and knowledge with their father. In times of extreme danger, the father Toxicroak will 'swallow' his offspring into his capacious vocal sac and make his escape. Only when the danger has gone will he allow his offspring out again.

If captive-bred, the young Croagunk will see their trainer as their 'father' instead, and trainers are advised to keep their young Croagunk with them as often as possible. Croagunk that do not receive the care and attention they need at such a young age may grow up withdrawn and find it difficult to interact (especially with others of their kind) After several weeks, the young Croagunk become more confident and ready for battle. It is at this stage that the parental Toxicroak abandon their offspring and become typically unconcerned for them, and trainers can typically treat them as much the same as the rest of their Pokémon.

******Difficulty Rating:** 4/10 (Mildly difficult) Croagunk and Toxicroak are relatively mild-mannered Pokémon, and are not usually aggressive towards humans. They can be jealous or resentful of others however, particularly other Pokémon that their trainers possess or even other humans that they might deem a potential threat in gaining their trainer's attention and affection. Many people often dislike keeping Croagunk and Toxicroak, being seen as large and 'frightening' Pokémon unlike more popular choices such as Pikachu or Pachirisu. Both Croagunk and Toxicroak can be very capable battlers when handled correctly however, and are able to stand up to almost any attack save for the strongest of Psychic-type attacks.


End file.
